Fred's Happiness
by LegoLassss
Summary: Fred has woken from a 3 month coma after the war. Everything's going great until he gets a letter telling him he is to marry a girl he's never met before. Suck at summaries. good story... Complete
1. Setting the Scene The Coma Way

"'Morning all," Fred said cheerfully. He had just finished the final part of the new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes window display.

"'Morning Fred," replied his family cheerfully as they dug into their large breakfasts. Fred had been in a coma for three months after the battle, and there had been a time when he was believed to be dead. In the time it took him to regain consciousness, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione had become engaged, something he'd been telling people should happen for years.

George was even dating Katie Bell. A shock to everyone. Not the Katie one, just the fact that they'd been dating for two and a half months now and George wasn't the most committed usually.

"Oh, you've got an owl from the ministry today dear" said his mother, "and…. Oh, do eat more Fred, please! You're becoming skin and bones after the war." Fred rolled his eyes at his mother. He was an ideal weight, and looked quite good, as women kept telling him.

"Yes mum," he replied undeterred by the amount of food she piled onto his plate. He was an ideal weight, that didn't mean he didn't eat the same portions, he just worked out a bit.

"Here Fred," said Percy. As soon as he had made up with his family, Percy had been stuffing his face with his mum's food, something which he said he missed almost as much as her. Fred actually had to dodge to avoid the food flying from his mouth sometimes. Yeah. He was as disgusted as the rest of us.

"Thanks Perce" he said hesitantly taking the letter, hoping that it wasn't covered in sausage like his post was yesterday. Fred took a bite of bacon and eggs and opened the letter with his free hand.

Halfway to his mouth, he dropped the fork with a clatter on his plate.

"What?" someone asked. Fred had to re-read the letter before it could sink in.

_**Dear Mr F Weasley,**_

_**We are very happy to inform you that we, here at the Ministry, have discovered a piece of Legislation, which puts into effect Wizarding Law No. 107690 in accordance with sub text 260 in clause 980.**_

_**If a Prewett ever marries into the Weasley family, then their fourth born son, in this case you, will have to marry the first born daughter of a family of our choice.**_

_**Your chosen betrothed is Electra Green, a young muggle-born, aged 16. You are to marry before she is 17½ years old.**_

_**We would like to remind you, that during the course of the recent war, you used many prohibited spells.**_

_**Here at the ministry, we think that it would be a shame for you to have to go to Azkaban for the next 10 years. It is understood that this could seem a little harsh, but here at the Ministry, we are cracking down on this sort of thing.**_

_**You will have to be married for at least 5 years, and have a minimum of two children in that time.**_

_**Thank you very much,**_

_**Catherine Swallows,**_

_**Department of Wizarding Marriages.**_

Fred read the letter for the third time, refolded it, put it on the table and calmly walked into the garden. Several loud shouts of swear words, several gnomes being flung over the hedge, and several crashes followed.

When Fred returned to the kitchen, he said a few more curses in a low voice whilst attempting to recover any liquor in the kitchen.

George, seeing him in a bad mood, held out the fire whiskey as he passed by him.

"Why are we so angry?" he asked tentatively.

"Read the nice letter from the ministry, will you Georgie dear?" asked Fred after taking a few large gulps from the bottle.

"Oh Dear Merlin. Its so much worse than I thought!" exclaimed George. "He's calling me 'Georgie dear'. That's worse than… well everything."

George read the letter carefully, and then took the bottle being handed to him by his brother. George drank a few gulps down and then Fred finished it off without bothering to wipe the top.

"Wow… sorry mate" he said quietly when he had recovered from the shock.

**Somewhere in West London**

"Shhhhiiiiiiiii--" exclaimed a young woman at a nicely polished, expensive dining table.

The young woman, who looked about 20 years old fell backwards off the chair she was sitting on.

Electra had fainted stone cold on the floor, knocking over her muesli in the process. Her mother didn't bother to wake her up.

She just kept on eating her toast, and staring into space.

About 5 hours later, Electra woke from a very disturbing dream, which had started like any other day in the aftermath of the war and ended with her reading a letter from the MOM_._

Electra tried to recall what the letter had said, and found herself wondering why in the name of Merlin her sub-consious had made that one up.

Rolling to her side, Electra groaned. She must have fallen off her bed. She looked down, she was still in her pyjamas, so...

Electra's eyes widened as they fixed on a thick wad of parchment on the floor next to her. She read the first few words.

_Dear Ms E Green,_

_We are very happy to inform you that we, here at the Ministry_

Electra snatched the letter from the ground and read it in it's entirety. Finishing the last sentence, she felt sick. Strangely, she thought not because of the fact that she had to marry someone, or that she'd never really wanted to marry before she was 25, but because it should have been Janie.

Janie was Electra's best friend, and twin. Chance had made them twins, life had made them best friends.

Janie was the outgoing one, always knowing what she wanted, and not being too afraid to go out and get it. Electra was the one in the background. The one who did all the big stuff, but never wanted credit. This worked out fine for them both.

_**Two Years Ago**_

_"Oh, My, Gosh!" Electra looked up from the book she was reading to look at her sister. "You will never believe who i saw today?"_

_"I bet i have some kind of a clue. You are spending all your waking life in that shop. You're bound to see him sometime. He owns it remember...?"_

_Janie took the time to flip her hair over her shoulder as she sat down, as Electra sighed, rolled her eyes and closed her book. "Yes, but... he talked to me today!" She said excitedly. "He came right up to me and said, 'Hey, you're in her a lot right? Well do you think the display should go here or here?' He asked my advice. Then he said. 'George says it should go to the right, but i say left.' I just said Left, all cooly."-_

_"Go on..." Electra egged, knowing she would continue anyway._

_"So then, he says 'Thanks, hey did you get your hair done? i like it its really' then he paused, you know like they do in the movies before saying something cool, and then he came out and said 'long, and cool, you know how all the girls are cutting their hair now, yours looks cool long, it suits your face'!! He gave me an outright compliment, and said that my hair suited my face!!"_

_Electra chose not to mention that saying that a hairstyle suits someone's face isn't necessarily a compliment, because then she would be on for weeks about whether or not it was, or was not a compliment. The obsession was getting out of hand now. Janie had even taken to putting the new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes stock into her food so that she could bring up how and when she bought them, in great detail, including what she was wearing, who Fred was talking to and so on..._

**Present Day**

Lying on the floor, in the same place as she had been for the past five to six hours, Electra let the memories of her sister filter through her mind. She smiled for the first time in months, until her thoughts ranged further than the harmless summers, and towards the reign of terror that was invoked by Voldemort, and his Death Eaters.

Electra pulled her legs up to her chest, and lay sideways in the fetal position, crying her heart out until she heard a quiet cough from the doorway.

Electra looked towards the doorway and started. Standing there was Ginny Weasley. Although she was in the year above Electra at school, they had always found it easy to get on with one another.

Electra sat up and with tears still rolling down her face, she turned completely towards the door, and Ginny walked quickly to sit next to her. Ginny put a comforting arm around her. They hadn't seen each other, or talked since Ginny left Hogwarts the previous year.

"How's Janie taking it?" Asked Ginny quietly. Gin knew all about Janie's crush. Electra only sobbed harder.

"Janie's not taking it at all." she said when she could breathe properly again. "Ginny... Janie...died-" They both collapsed into tears

"Oh my God…Janie…? No!" Ginny exclaimed softly, shaking her head disbelievingly. "How…?…When…?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I-I- can't t-talk about that now." Electra replied unsteadily.

"Ok, I won't push you." Ginny waited for a few minutes in silence before adding "…um…El…?" she hesitantly. "So… you got a letter from the ministry right-"

"Saying that I have to marry Fred? Yes. I have." Ginny looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I was out for about five hours according to the time on your watch." Gin smiled, and switched the conversation onto better times.

They moved the talk onto Electra's bedroom, whilst she got changed, and reminisced on the fun times they'd had before the war. They were laughing for a good hour, before the subject of Janie's crush on Fred came up, and Ginny's face took upon a very serious look.

"What?" asked Electra slowly, and cautiously.

"Fred! That's what! I've got to go! I'll probably see you tomorrow, or in a few days." Ginny called, already halfway out of the room. Electra sat there staring after her for a few seconds before shaking her head and flopping back down on her bed.

Ginny arrived at the burrow by apparation, and she took a second to really think about the situation, and what had happened before she had left the burrow.

**Earlier that day**

"Electra Green? As in…" Ginny started bewilderedly as she thought about it. Janie was the eldest, so wouldn't she be marrying him?

"Give me that!" she said loudly grabbing the piece of parchment, and reading it out to herself. Ginny had to go to see El and Janie immediately.

"Ginny! Where do you think you're going? You should be here supporting your brother! Come back here this instant!"

"I'm going to support my friend!" Ginny snapped before running out of the house and to the place where she could apparate. She left her mother shouting at her to come back and went straight to comfort Janie_. _

"Ginny!" the people at the table looked up and took in Ginny's look quickly. It was the Mrs Weasley look, and could scare the club off a troll.

Ginny glared at her brothers in turn, and then turned on George with a wary look.

"George" she said taking her seat at the table and leaning forward slightly towards George who was sitting opposite her. "When you thought that Fred was dead, how did you feel?"

George's eyes clouded over slightly, and glistened with the memory the believed death of his closest friend. "I felt so bad, like the world could be crumbling in around me, and I wouldn't care, I really missed him, and I was so upset that I didn't get to say goodbye to him. It really hurt, like a part of me was gone."

Ginny nodded, and George wiped his eyes quickly. Later he would say that he had something in his eye, but right now, he was just happy that Fred was sitting next to him, and not lying in a coffin six feet under.

"Well that's how El feels everyda-" Ginny broke off, the tears she had kept in at El's house were threatening to fall, and she had a lump in her throat. The table took in a collective breath, and stared intently at her.

"Electra Green's twin was killed a few months ago, and now she has to marry Fred, the object of her twin's teenage affection…" Ginny gulped "The worst thing for me is that I went to comfort _Janie_, and found _El_ crying on the floor. It hurts her so badly that she couldn't tell anyone."

Those words haunted Fred as he tried to sleep that night. He'd locked himself away in his room in his and George's apartment, and tried to imagine how he would feel if that happened to him, but just imagining that George was dead left a hollow feeling in his heart.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know Electra at all, so how could he give his condolences?

Fred got up from where he was lying on his bed, and crossed to his radio. He tuned in to a muggle music channel called Magic.

He went back and lay back on his bed with his arm behind his head.

A song called Unchained Melody came on the radio.

**Electra's House**

At the same time, on the other side of London, Electra was lying on her bed, also unable to sleep, listening to the same radio channel.

A few songs later, the person presenting the channel announced the Love Letters hour.

Electra listened to a few love letters and the songs they requested before she finally fell asleep at about 1.

**Hey, this is just to say that Magic 105.4 is a real English radio station. It plays mellow music. Love Letters is this thing which comes on about 12 and it's where people can call in and request songs to play, but they have to dedicate it to someone.**


	2. Shoop Shoop McGonnagal!

**Bonjour, enjoy!**

**Charlotte**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs and plot lines**

**The Burrow**

Chapter 11 - Letters and The Haemelic

The next day, Ginny brought down something called a DVD, and showed the Fred something, which she had made with Janie, Electra and Luna when they were in second year.

They had video taped themselves singing and dancing to a song by a muggle singer called Cher, called The Shoop Shoop Song.

It was the first time Fred had really seen Electra, and Ginny said that she looked completely different now.

"Fred..." she said turning towards him with a wariness in her eyes "I just wanted to show you what she used to be like. El was once a real trouble maker, if she's not like that now, then I just want you to know that she is going to be okay again, just not right now."

Fred nodded, and she smiled weakly and then grinned lopsidedly, and looked upwards, as if thinking.

"Wanna see one of her pranks?" She asked excitedly.

"Sure." Fred replied as enthusiastically as he could. He was still thinking about how Electra must feel. He hadn't slept all night, and had needed to dunk his head in a bucket of ice cold water to keep himself awake now that it was day.

Before Ginny could load up the DVD player (Fred had no idea how she knew how that thing worked) Fred received an owl. It was tawny, and large.

A quick glance at the envelope told him it was from the Ministry. Fred ripped open the letter, and read the parchment quickly. He had just finished when a further owl dropped another letter into his lap.

This time he didn't need to see the crest to know where it was from.

_"Fred, you will have no doubt read the Ministry's letter before this one. Therefore it will come as no surprise to you to receive news that you will be attending Hogwarts for the last two years Electra attends. _

_I am sorry, the Ministry went too far with this. I hope you can return to Hogwarts enthusiastically and possibly with a more mature insight upon life._

_There is a way I was thinking of which could allow you to attend Hogwarts as the Ministry requests, but not with the normal restrictions of a sixth year. (Not that you took much notice of those anyway) I wish to discuss this with you at the nearest possible convenience._

_Your friend,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

Ginny looked over to Fred, who was motionless on the sofa, and immediately called for all the others.

"What's the problem?" asked George happily. He'd just told Percy a joke, and he'd actually found it funny! That was a first.

"I don't think he's breathing..." said Ginny waving a hand across in front of his face.

"Why don't you give him the Haemelic or something?" asked Charlie _helpfully._

Fred felt sick. As if the Ministry hadn't done enough already, now he had to face the embarrassment of going back to school. For _two _years rather than one. Fred relaxed, and then jumped up quickly and ran out of the house. If McGonagall knew any way that he could go to Hogwarts without being a student, then he'd take it whatever it was.


	3. You Want Coma Boy to Do What Now?

**Bonjour, enjoy!**

**Charlotte**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs and plot lines**

**Hogwarts**

**Chapter 12 - Offers**

_Fred relaxed, and then jumped up quickly and ran out of the house. If McGonagall knew any way that he could go to Hogwarts without being a student, then he'd take it whatever it was. _

Fred ran towards the gates of Hogwarts, and was able to practically vault over the top. He'd done it once or twice after he'd given Harry the Map. He jumped down on the other side, and he continued running.

**Inside the Castle - McGonagall's Office**

McGonagall looked out towards the gates, and saw a person vault over them. She smiled to herself for a second. Fred had done it a few times when he was in Hogwarts.

Minerva quickly re-arranged the papers on her desk, and once again picked up the list of books and equipment Fred had to purchase for the next school year whether he agreed to what she had in mind or not.

A quick knock on the door announced Fred's presence.

"Come in Fred." She said after a moment.

"You wanted to see me Prof.?" Minerva nodded, and Fred sat down in the seat opposite her. "How do you think I can get out of this?" he asked.

"I'd like to offer you a job Mr Weasley." McGonagall said in her business like tone.

"What kind of a job?" Fred asked in his own business tone.

"Well. As you may know after last school year, we have... let us say... lost a couple of our teachers. Namely Mr and Miss Carrow." She said shuddering slightly. "Now, we have been somewhat challenged whilst finding replacements. We filled one of the spots yesterday, and we would like you to fill the other." McGonagall paused slightly to take a sip of her tea.

"but McGonagall, I don't know anything about-"

"We would like to offer you the position of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The Ministry may not approve of your actions during the last year, but we most certainly do Mr Weasley."

Shouts of "Hear Hear" were heard around the room, but Fred was staring up at the portrait of the person who had just spoken.

"Thank you Dumbledore. Thank you McGonagall." He said turning back to the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. "I would like to take the position offered.

"There is one other thing..." McGonagall said slowly. "You will still have to buy these books" she indicated the parchment with the books for the sixth year. "for Miss Green, and" she indicated a small pile of parchment "you will need to buy these as well."

"Thanks Professors." Said Fred, picking up the papers, and standing up.

"We're not done just yet Mr Weasley. As a teacher, you aren't required to call any of the Professors by their surname. Use first names when talking alone, _please_? There is nothing worse than being called Professor all the time by a colleague."

"Yes Professor- I mean Minerva. Sorry." Fred waited until _Minerva_ had begun to re-shuffle her papers, before he quietly left the room smiling.

It was going to be one hell of an interesting year at Hogwarts.


	4. Man Hugs & Rainbow Coloured Pygmy Puffs

**Bonjour**

**Charlotte**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs and plot lines**

**The Burrow**

**Chapter 13 - Books**

_"There is one other thing..." McGonagall said slowly. "You will still have to buy these books" she indicated the parchment with the books for the sixth year. "for Miss Green, and" she indicated a small pile of parchment "you will need to buy these as well._

"Wow!" said George before whistling slowly through his teeth. "If there is one thing I never thought I would see, it's this."

"What?" asked Fred looking up from the book he was scanning, and the parchment he was using to jot down lesson ideas.

"This! You, reading!" said George quickly dodging out of the way of Fred's arm as he attempted to slap him upside the head. "What's the occasion, or are you just doing it for _fun?_" He said the last word shuddering.

"I'm the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts" he replied like it was the most normal thing in the world. "and I plan to be good at my job."

"What about the business?" asked George nonchalantly picking up a piece of parchment.

"Don't worry, I'm still going to work. I could oversee the Hogsmeade branch on weekends or something. It's only for two years." He added at the look on George's face. "I'm not deserting you."

"Good, seens as we're going to be working together for a while more."

"What?"

"You're looking at the new Muggle Studies teacher. Remember I took it to NEWT level? Well... I was just minding my own business at the shop the other day, when McGonagall came in and requested a talk in private."

"And she just asked you straight out?"

"Yep! No shit! Said that judging on my OWL results, and the fact that I took it in lunchtimes, and a year early, and still got an O at NEWT, I was perfect for the spot. Oh and she said that it would be for the two years you're at the school, so I said sure. Is that alright with you?"

"Are you kidding? That's the best news I've heard in days!" said Fred jumping up to hug his twin. They both stepped back at the same time.

"FAG!" they said loudly to each other and then grinned and slapped each other on the backs in a manly manner grunting.

**Five days later, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Shop**

Fred backed into the front of the shop carrying a large box of rainbow coloured pygmy puffs. It was only six, but he'd decided to get a little prep in before his day off. He turned around and started, dropping the box on the floor, where all the furry creatures decided to make a quick break for it whilst he wasn't looking. He whipped out his wand and using a non-verbal spell, summoned them to a large cage where he stored them. Fred looked round to see how the person standing with their back to him had gained access to the shop.

"I'm sorry..." he began, startling the figure as he turned the lights on properly. "Um... how did you get in here? We don't open 'til nine."

The person turned around suddenly, and Fred just stood staring. The woman in front of him had brown hair, but interestingly enough, her blond roots were showing, like she hadn't dyed it for a couple of months. Her eyes were bright piercing blue, not unlike Dumbledore's. He looked her over slowly. She was sporting a sleeveless green hoodie tee shirt and grey tracksuit bottoms. She didn't appear to be wearing make up, but her skin was clear, her eyelashes were alluringly long and thick, and she looked as if she could have been a model if it weren't for the fact that she had faint bags beneath her eyes. Age-wise, he assumed she would be at least nineteen, maybe twenty. His body reacted predictably enough.

They stood staring at one another for about two minutes before the silence was broken.

"I- I'm looking for Fred Weasley?" she asked looking at him sheepishly.

"That depends who's asking..." he said grinning slowly.

"Are you Fred Weasley?" she asked.

"I could be..."

"I don't have time for games. You either are, or aren't." she snapped turning towards the door.

"Okay, okay, yeah, I'm Fred." He said leaning backwards against the front of the cashiers counter. Fred saw a range of emotions pass through her face. She ran a hand through her hair and let out a slow breath.

"My name's Electra Green." She held up a pair of letters. "I was told to come here to pick up my book list. I'm meant to buy them today. Ministry's orders."

**This used to be two chapters, but I put them together. I'm going to try to make the chapters at least seven hundred words long.**


	5. Hot Piggy!

Bonjour, enjoy!

**Charlotte**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs and plot lines**

**Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes**

Chapter 14 – Books (continued)

"My name's Electra Green." She held up a pair of letters. "I was told to come here to pick up my book list. I'm meant to buy them today. Ministry's orders."

"P-pardon?" Fred asked, shocked.

"The ministry? Uh, they-"

"No, no the part about- what did you say your name was?"

"Electra Green…"

"B-but, you're like- you look _old_!"

"Gee, thanks… just what I wanted to hear. Can you just cut the crap, give me my booklist, and I'll be on my way." She said indignantly with her hands on her hips, and a lot of attitude.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! I mean that you don't look 16! I would have guessed like 19 or 20… not 16…" he trailed off slowly. Electra had squatted down on her heels, and was looking something on the floor. Fred walked over, and sat back on his heels as well. The thing she was looking at was an extremely fat pygmy puff, which was attempting to escape. As they watched, it got up, took three quick hops, and then collapsed backwards onto it's back panting visibly, and audibly.

"That's Piggy, he eats his feelings, just watch." Fred got up quickly, went into the back, and came out a minute later holding a bag of pygmy puff food. He put a large pile down on the ground, and the puff immediately got up, bawling it's eyes out, and between sobs, suffed food into it's mouth like there was no tomorrow.

"Whoa… that thing eats a lot!" exclaimed Electra when it had finished the food Fred had put down, a man sized portion.

"If you think Piggy eats a lot, you should see George wolf it down. It's like there's no tomorrow!" he said grinning at her. Electra was grinning back. Fred felt a jolt.

"Sorry about earlier." He said stroking the pygmy puff in front of them.

"I was rude too…" she took in a deep breath and turned away from him, back towards the little creature which was purring like a cat in contentment of being stroked by the two of them. "I don't know why, I just was. I've had a hard couple of months now, and this is the first time I've been out of the house in so long, on my own, without..." Electra started suddenly, and turned away, but Fred would have been blind to miss the moisture gathering in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked moving his head round so that he could look at her face again. She nodded, but didn't look it, so he sat forward on his knees, and wrapped his arms around her. She stiffened a touch, but then she sighed, and relaxed in his arms. He held her tighter as she curled her hands around his arms, and began to cry silently. He held her for about ten minutes with the side of her face clutched to his chest and his cheek pressed against her hair. Once she had stopped sobbing, he took an arm from around her, and reached up to where there was a box of tissues on the counter. He offered them to her, and she took them, dabbing her eyes gently.

"S-sorry." She said looking up at him, still a little unsteady after crying. "I must seem so stupid…"

Fred pulled back a little, and stared at her. "Stupid?"

"I just came in here, acted all pompous and then burst into tears because it's the first time I've been out on my own in a while."

"If it's any consolation, I don't think you're stupid." She looked at him like he was mad, and he continued. "I think you're hurting, and Merlin knows you're not the only one. Almost everyone lost someone in the war, and I'd bet you all the money I have in my vault that you're not the only person who cry's."

Electra pondered his words, and then sniffed looking up at him as she said softly- "Did you lose someone?"

Fred waited a moment, thinking of all the friends he had lost, and then nodded.

"I'm so sorry." She said sincerely.

"So am I. It shouldn't have happened." He said staring into space for a moment. He hadn't talked to anyone about how he felt, and yet it just felt okay talking about it to a practically complete stranger. Then he drew in a deep breath and sighed quickly, covering up the emotions that had threatened to spill over from his eyes. "Still. _You_ need school stuff. We've wasted enough time pondering about the past." he rubbed his hands together, and stood up, as did Electra. He looked at her, and with his best impression of his dad, said – "Who's for grub?" Electra smiled brilliantly, and hooking an arm around her shoulders, he led her up the stairs to his kitchen. "Now I'm not bragging, but I can whip up an amazing beans on toast with cheese on the top."

**Twenty minutes later.**

"… so George, is on the floor, screaming, and I'm laughing my head off!" Fred and Electra burst out laughing as Fred finished his tale.

"So, let me get this straight." Electra cried between fits of laughter. "George turned himself into a girl?"

"He was almost Georgina permanently! He had to be rushed to hospital, where they changed him back in the nick of time!" they fell about in renewed laughing spasms. When, a few minutes later they regained their posture, and began to eat again, Fred thought about how easy it was to talk to her. For the past twenty minutes, they'd been talking non-stop about their childhoods and Fred had even brought out the jokes he kept locked away for rainy days to beat her stories. He took a mouthful of food, and smiled gently at her, as she did the same thing he felt strangely happy.

"So… did I tell you the one about the obnoxiously large snowmen?" she asked when she had finished, leaning forwards in her chair, placing her elbows on the table, and resting her head on her intertwined fingers. Fred stood up, and cleared the plates away, bringing out the hot chocolate with whipped cream, a wafer, toasted marshmallow, and chocolate grated over the top.

"I don't believe you did." He said settling down in his chair once more.

**[Well… there you go guys, 1,142 words, it took me just over an hour, and now I have to do a heap of homework before I go to bed in an hour (It's 9 when I'm writing this) but I like this story. So… I'm upping the minimum to about 1,000 words because I liked writing this chapter so much. **

**Electra and Fred's relationship might be moving pretty fast, but I'm not sure, so if you want me to slow down a bit, then just tell me and I will, but I'm not fishing for reviews.]**


	6. Little George is a Little too Little

Bonjour, enjoy!

**Charlotte**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs and plot lines**

**Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes**

Chapter 15 – Gringotts and Goblins

"Well… oh my… sweet Merlin!" Electra broke off suddenly, and clamped a hand tightly over her mouth to repress laughter. Fred looked at her for a moment, and then followed her gaze towards the doorway to the twins' bedrooms. Fred's eyes widened, and he jerked his hand up quickly to cover her eyes, but she pushed his hand down slowly, and when he glanced back at her, she had her mouth wide open in shock. Her eyes were literally bugging out of her head.

"GEORGE!" he shouted. George was standing there, naked like the day he was born. George jerked awake and stood staring at them for a moment, still half-asleep, until –

"Oh dear Merlin!" His eyes widened in shock when he looked downwards, and then made an indistinguishable noise, and left as soon as he could.

Fred and Electra's eyes met after a brief second, and they both burst out laughing.

When they had managed to control themselves, Fred stood up again and said –

"Maybe we should get going before George decides to make an encore appearance. I don't think I'm going to be able to look at him for a while now!"

"Me either." Laughed Electra. Fred held out his hand, and she said "well Mr. Weasley, I shall have to graciously accept that offer to leave _ASAP_!"

"What?"

"I think I can hear him moving around in there!"

They ran as well as they could whilst laughing their heads off, out of the shop, and into Diagon Alley, where the first shopkeepers were beginning to open up for the day. Fred locked the door quickly behind him. The first few passers by looked at them as if they were mad, and kept walking by as they clutched each other doubled over in spasms of laughter. They broke apart, still chuckling, and Fred reached out to tuck a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. He took a moment to think about how pretty she looked laughing before she took him by the hand and hauled him off towards the end of the street.

"Where should we go first?" she asked cheerily as they stood looking down the long street.

"Well… I don't know about you, but I'm not quite willing to sell my favours for your books, so Gringotts first me thinks."

"Gringotts it is then!" she said grinning broadly. Fred pulled her arm around his waist, as she pulled his around her shoulders. They made their way unsteadily up the steps to the building, and by the time they were at the doors, they were practising three legged walking.

They fell through the double doors, much to the surprise of the goblins assembled, and after calling their apologies, Fred turned to Electra. "I don't think we're very good at this do you?"

"Me? I used to be a champion three-legged racer. It's you who's slowing us down!" she said indignantly, ruining it by the amount that she was laughing.

"You were not!" he said moving into the building, and fishing around in his pocket for his vault key.

"I was too." Electra called over her shoulder as she made her way towards a small goblin that was weighing a large batch of rubies.

"Wotcher old fellow old chap. How do you do this fine morn?" she asked.

"I am fine." Said the goblin in question, sighing and taking off his glasses. "And you are blocking the light. Shoo, off with you now… I do not have time for your dilly dallying this morning Miss Green."

"Oh, touchy touchy eh? How about a little compassion towards your favourite customer eh?"

"When he comes in, I'll be sure to do just that, but until then, please move."

"Fine, be like that then!" she said in a mock hurt voice as Fred led her off towards the goblin waiting in front of the doors to the vaults.

"I don't think he liked me…" she said pouting slightly, and blinking up at Fred from under her eyelashes.

"He's a goblin, they never like wizards." Retorted Fred scoffing, and peering down at her with a little half smile gracing his lips. Pouting, she looked nothing less than adorable.

"Vault a la Fred please, and quick about it!" he said cheerfully to the goblin as they settled in the cart.

"How does he know where to go?" Electra asked as the goblin began to move the cart along the tracks. She looked at Fred, and he lifted one eyebrow. "Merlin! You didn't! You actually got them to change the vault number to Vault a la Fred?"

"Yep. Now, the rides about to start. I love roller coasters!"

"Me too!" Electra shouted as the cart gained maximum speed, and plunged downwards. They spent the whole 10-minute ride screaming, and even managed to get the driver goblin to join in the Mexican wave. As Fred said, you can't Mexican wave with out a third person.

"Well… here it is then." Fred said as he stepped out of the cart and helped both the goblin and Electra out, and onto the paving in front of the vault door.

The goblin put the key into the lock, and the vault opened. Electra stared in awe at the mounds and mounds of galleons, sickles and knuts. Fred smiled at her, and ventured forth to start piling money into a small wallet. It didn't look as if it could fit, but then it was probably-

"Bigger on the inside." Fred called when he saw her looking. "Aren't you going to come have a look?" he asked.

Electra walked slowly forwards in awe of the sheer size of it all. "Whoa! You got all this in just like two years?"

"About one and a half, actually. We had to shut shop because of the war."

"That's loads though!" Electra stated plainly. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Yep, and according to every marriage law there is in Wizarding law, when we get married, you get joint control of all assets brought to the marriage." He said leaning on one stack of galleons.

"Is this why you brought me here? To find out if I was going to be like some gold digger? Well sorry to disappoint, but I wouldn't want your money if it was the last on earth, and I needed…" she thought for a moment. "…loo paper!" she shouted at him.

Fred crossed quickly to where she was walking towards the door, and caught her by the elbow.

"I didn't mean it like that. How could you think that I would?" he asked softly, as she peered up at him.

"Sorry." she apologised. Then Fred took her hand, and they exited the vault, he whispered in her ear. "Loo paper?"

"You never know… I might be bursting at the time."

"You are so unlike anyone I've ever met!" he exclaimed laughing, as he helped her back in to the cart. "There you go my good fellow." He said leaning forwards, and giving the goblin two galleons. "Now do you think you could possibly just lets say 'accidentally' take the longest detour possible on the way back, and have a little roller coaster ride for an hour or so until all the shops open?"

The goblin stared back at him, smiled and said "I would have done it for free, you know… I've wanted to do this for a long while!" he said pulling the lever back, and launching them into the ride.

An hour later

Electra and Fred stumbled dizzily through the lobby of Gringotts. They were soaking wet due to the waterfall they had passed through about 20 minutes previously.

Fred used a spell to dry them up, but nevertheless, when they emerged from the bank, Electra, and Fred were both looking worse for wear. They decided to make a pit stop back at the apartment to collect clean clothes before they went to buy anything.

They got to the shop, and passed quickly through without anyone really noticing.

Once there, Fred found some clean clothes for himself. They agreed that Electra would wear an old pair of his jeans, and his old Gryffindor Quidditch tee shirt. Fred shrunk the jeans so that they would fit her, but held the spell for a second longer than needed by mistake, so they fitted like skinny jeans. With her converse, the outfit worked really well. Fred changed the lettering on the back of the top so that instead of 'Fred Weasley' it said 'Property of Fred Weasley' on the front was the Hogwarts crest, and a roaring lion. Electra thought the 'Property of' went a bit far, but Fred said that seeing as the waterfall had washed away her brown dye, he wanted to be sure that people knew she wasn't available.

"I'm not even properly blonde." She countered sighing.

"Platinum is as blonde as you can get!" he shouted through the bathroom door. Electra was changing in there.

Electra smiled to herself and shook her head as she applied mascara and a touch of lip-gloss.

**Well… 1,532 words this chapter, its 9.30 again, so I should get on with homework. Until next time. Beam me up Scotty!**


	7. Snooty, Snotty and Firebolt Food

Bonjour, enjoy!

**Charlotte**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but OCs and plot lines**

**Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes**

Chapter 16 - Q and A

"So… where are we going to go first?" Electra asked as she walked out of the bathroom. Fred picked up his keys and wallet and put them in his back pocket.

"I was thinking, bookstore first, because it's on the way to the quill shop, Madame Malkin's, and the jewellers."

"Why the jewellers?" Electra asked taking Fred's hand and starting to walk towards the door.

"I figured you might want a ring of some sorts. Isn't that what girls are meant to have when they're engaged?" Fred said looking down at her. Height-wise, Electra wasn't short, being about five foot eight (1metre 80) but with Fred being at least 6 foot 2 (Don't know what that is in the metric system) there was a good six inches between them. Electra smiled.

"Better go by the shoe shop too."

"Why? I though your shoes were fine." He said looking down at them.

"Fred, How tall are you?"

"Just over six foot and three inches."

"Then we'll get along just fine." She said as they headed down the stairs.

**Four Hours Later**

Electra and Fred had made good time, picking up her books and robes. They had had little trouble with crowds, but it had still taken a while to buy everything, and stop off for lunch, and were now looking at rings.

"I like this one." Said Electra pointing to a small simple gold ring. Fred walked over and looked at the ring.

"Sure, it's nice, but I like this one." Fred dragged Electra over to another display cabinet where he pointed to a large diamond set into a ring of braided platinum and gold and surrounded by little rubies and emeralds. It was beautiful.

Electra was speechless for a few moments.

"I thought guys liked getting little rings or something."

"Well, I never do anything by half, and I like this one, it would look beautiful on you."

"You don't know that. It might suit other people, but it probably wouldn't go with my skin." Electra said holding up her ring hand. Her skin was stark white. It looked porcelain.

"The platinum will go with your skin colour, and the diamonds will go with your eyes… come on, please… I really like it."

"You mean you don't want to look cheap, do you." Asked Electra rolling her eyes, and poking Fred in the ribs. Fred grinned at her, and then motioned to the sales clerk, who came over and took the ring out of the cabinet. Electra sighed, and tried it on. To her surprise, it really did suit her. She held her hand in front of her face, and looked at the ring when it was closer.

"Wow…" she said softly.

"What?" Fred asked.

"These ring makers are really good… you can't even see where the Titanic hit it."

"The what?"

"The _Titanic_? Please tell me you've seen that film…"

"What's a film?"

"Oh, darling, you've been living in the dark ages, haven't you? Well… I'm going to have to take you to a cinema sometime."

"What's a cinema?" asked Fred. Electra jabbed him in the stomach, and he shook his head laughing whilst he took out the money to pay for the ring.

Once he had paid, they made their way down the road to _Chez Moi_ the most expensive restaurant in Diagon Alley to have an early dinner. When they got there, they had to wait for a few minutes before they were served. When they were, a pompous looking man with a bad haircut, and cheap cologne came to the desk, and looked them over with a disapproving glare.

"Yeees… may I heelp you?" Electra widened her eyes at his voice. It was sickly.

"I have a table reserved for two… Mr. Weasley?" he said looking over the top of the reservations book, and slipping the Maitre-de a galleon. He looked them both over like they were something nasty on the under sole of his shoe.

"Yooou are Freed Weeasley?" He really spoke like that, Electra and Fred shared a glance, before Fred said.

"Yes, I am."

"The Joke shop King of Diagon Alley?" Electra frowned and tried to remember when she had ever heard him being called that. She glanced at Fred, and he was obviously trying to work that one out as well.

"Yes, I am Fred Weasley." The Maitre-de shook his head, and said

"Please take your tree house club mate, and go back to the kindergarten." Electra's mouth fell open, and she said to Fred

"Let's just go."

"No. I paid for this table, and I'm going to eat here." He said jabbing the reservation book. "Don't you get snooty with me!" he said to the man.

"Snooty?"

"Snotty."

"Snotty." The man said as he closed the book, and was about to leave, when the Minister of Magic himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt went up to Fred and started talking to him like old friends, as both Electra, and the Maitre-de stood watching shocked.

"How are you?" Fred was asked.

"Well, apart from the whole engagement thing, I'm actually really good, I needed some time off work, and George had to give it to me." The Minister grinned, and they talked about families for a little while, until Shacklebolt had to leave. Then they embraced in a manly hug. Why men never hugged properly, Electra could never work out.

As soon as Fred had finished talking, the Maitre-de sprung to life, and started apologising greatly.

"Let me get you our best table." He said ushering them quickly towards a table in the centre of the restaurant. To Electra's surprise, when she was about to sit down, Fred declined the table, and requested to be seated in a more _discrete_ placement.

"That was the most open table in the restaurant. Everyone could see, and hear everything we were saying or doing." Electra nodded.

The meal went quite well, with Fred, and Electra questioning each other about things like their favourite colours, and thing like that. Electra felt strangely comfortable in the company of Fred, and could talk to him like an old friend, well she mentioned more about herself than she had ever done to the closest of her friends. Electra felt happier than she had for a while now. She wasn't forgetting the death of her sister, but talking about things with Fred was helping the hole to heal slightly.

"Are you still there?" Fred asked waving a hand slowly in front of her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What were we talking about?" she asked taking a sip of her lemonade.

"What's your favourite broom? Or do you not like Quidditch? We hadn't really talked about it m-"

"I love Quidditch, so don't get worried that I hate it or anything I support the Chudley Cannons, and my favourite broom is one I was given by my biological father before he died. It's a Firebolt." She said smiling at how flustered he had become at the very thought of her disliking Quidditch.

"You have a Firebolt?" he asked incredulously.

"I've never really ridden it, but I got it just before they had been on sale. I'm not sure how he got it, but it was the first ever finished one in existence, and it was engraved with the signatures of the people who made it, and all the Quidditch captains in the world, and the entire winning Irish team, and the whole Bulgarian team. Oh, and the top ten players in the world."

As Electra had been saying this, Fred had been taking a mouthful of his drink. The drink surged up and out through his nose.

"Whoa. I've never seen coke come out of a person's nose before." Laughed Electra taking a mouthful of her food.

"You have the original Firebolt, which was signed by all the biggest Quidditch players in the world, and you're sitting there like it's nothing much to be shocked about." He said still startled.

When he had calmed down, they continued speaking.

"So who is your father?" Fred asked when their main course plates had been taken away, and they had ordered the desserts.

"Um… well… you see, my parents weren't married when I was born, or even together. He was my mother's friend, and she was conscious about the fact that she wasn't getting any younger, and she wanted children, and she had no way of getting them, so my father proposed that he would help her using a spell which he had found in a book.

"So my father gave my mother the best birthday present she could have wished for. He let her have daughters. The only thing about the spell was that we weren't just her children, but the spell caster's as well, which is how my parents ended up having us." Electra paused licking her lips to put the moisture back into them, and taking in a deep breath.

"I don't want to push you if you don't want to talk about it." Fred said softly, as he leaned across the table and took her hand, brushing his thumb backwards and forwards across it. Electra looked down at their hands for a moment, before continuing on.

"My father…" she blinked away some tears, which were threatening to spill from her eyes. "Well, I saw him when he had…" she broke off, turning her face towards the wall, taking her hand from Fred's grasp, and dabbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

She took a moment to compose herself. "My father… everybody saw him die, and dead. He died in my fourth year. He fell from the… Snape he killed him. My father was Albus Dumbledore. The greatest man in the world." Electra burst out crying, and Fred sat shocked out of his mind. Nothing like this had ever happened. This was massive.

"I'm sorry." Electra sobbed when she had almost stopped crying, and Fred was hugging her. They were still at their table, and now Electra was grateful that Fred had chosen a booth in the corner away from prying eyes.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked softly in her ear.

"I just-" she took in a sharp breath. "I just dropped a bombshell on you. I can't believe I did that. I haven't told anyone about it, and I've known you less than a day, and I've told you already." Fred hugged her closer, and kissed the top of her head, rubbing her arm.

Electra pulled away from him, and wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. Electra smiled warily at him, and Fred smiled grimly back.

"You picke- sorry, the Ministry picked a real basket case with a _lot_ of baggage, didn't they?" she said sadly.

"No, you're not a basket case, just complicated, which isn't always that bad, and everyone's got baggage, just look at my family, I have so much baggage, it's almost unbelievable." Fred whispered as he moved his mouth towards hers slowly. Electra rose up to meet his descending lips, and Fred moved his hand into her hair.

The kiss was soft, and sweet, and only lasted a few seconds, but it was perfect. When they broke apart smiling at each other, Fred picked up her left hand and said softly-

"Will you, Electra Green – what's your full name Electra?"

"Electra Alexis Kathryn Imogene Dumbledore Green."

"Whoa that's a long name… Will you, Electra Alexis Kathryn Imogene Dumbledore Green, take my hand in marriage?"

"Do I have a choice?" Electra responded laughing slightly.

"I'm only going to do this once, and I want to know that I did it right, so will you?"

"Yes, but you do realise that this is probably the worst placed offer of engagement, having only known each other for a few hours, and me wearing a shirt saying 'Property of Fred Weasley' on it."

"Yeah, but listen to the song." Electra did, and found that it was a muggle track, originally by Mariah Carey, but this version was by the British X Factor finalists. (British American Idol) It was Hero.

'…_When you feel that hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_Because you know that it's the truth_

_And a hero lies in you_

…_and then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you know it will be true_

_Because a hero lies in you…'_

"This is my favourite song." Electra told Fred as they listened to it.

"It's our song. It was playing when we kissed for the first time." Fred said softly slipping the ring into her ring finger.

"That was my first kiss." Electra whispered blushing. Fred grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"I like it when you blush, you look beautiful." This only made her blush even redder. Fred reached over, and took some of her Chocolate Temptation cheesecake. Electra whacked him on the arm and scoffed when he made a big display of savouring the mouthful. Electra pushed him over in the booth, and whacked him. Then she took the rest of her cheesecake, and turned away from him to finish it.

She had just finished off the last mouthful, when Fred started tickling her.

They got kicked out of the restaurant when an old witch asked for them to be removed when she claimed that the laughter coming form the dark corner was something else.

They left laughing their heads off.

When they got back to the shop, it was getting dark. Electra picked up her clothes from Fred's apartment, and then Fred gave her the grand tour of the shop. They spent about half an hour looking around.

"I should be getting home." Electra said, looking at Fred's watch. "It's getting late."

"Before you go, I wanted to ask you something." Fred said as Electra went to leave. "There's a ministry thing which I have to go to. I was wondering if you would go with me, as my date."

"Okay, when is it?" she asked. Fred gave her a small slip of card which had an invitation printed in calligraphic handwriting on it.

"Thanks." Fred smiled at her.

"Can I tell you something?" Fred nodded. "You know… in the muggle world, at least in Britain, you can get married at 16 with parental permission, and 17 without." She said smiling before leaving the shop, and heading towards the Leaky Cauldron to floo to her house.

Later, when she had looked through her new books, and hung up her new robes, and dress robes, Electra walked over to her radio, and tuned it to Magic.

She got in under her covers, and snuggled down, listening to the mellow sounds that filled her ears, and studied the invitation she had been given.

The invitation was for Fred Weasley's plus one. The ministry thing was the social event of the decade. It was a special ball thrown by the Ministry in honour of Dumbledore, and Dumbledore's Army. Electra grinned and sank into her covers sighing as 'I believe I can fly' by R Kelly came onto the radio.

**I'm not too sure about the lyrics part, but I think they're right. I was writing them by memory.**


	8. Carrier Pidgeons and Late Night Films

**Chapter 17 – Calls in the Night**

Suddenly, Electra surged up, and reached over for her phone. Then she realised that Fred probably didn't have a phone, and if he did, then she didn't have the number. Electra sighed, and then a thought occurred to her. It wasn't really late, so she called the operator.

"Hello operator? Can you connect me to Weasley in St Ottery?" Ginny had told her once about a phone her father had installed, much to the displeasure of her mother.

"Please wait a moment, whilst we connect."

"Thank you."

"HELLLOOO!!!!" a voice shouted down the phone. Electra cringed and held the phone away from her ear.

"Hello, I was wondering if Fred Weasley was there?"

"YESS HE IS!!"

"Could I possibly speak to him please?"

"OKAY!" Electra heard Fred being called, and then his voice spoke at a normal volume.

"Hello?"

"Hi, it's Electra. It's about lunch today?"

"Oh, hi how are you?" he asked, his voice seemed to get brighter, but maybe that was just the phone reception.

"I'm fine, just, Fred?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever seen a movie called Ferris Beuller's day off? Wait no, you wouldn't have, anyway, In the movie, there's a really snotty Maitre-de, who is exactly the same as the one in the restaurant we went to today." She said, crossing to her window, and attaching something to her owl, telling it to go to Fred Weasley.

"Cool, so how exactly?"

"He even used almost exactly the same words, and you used almost exactly the same words as Ferris did in the movie. You should watch it, it's really good." Electra looked at her bedside table clock. "You should open your window, there's a carrier pigeon headed straight for it."

"Why a carrier pigeon?"

"They're faster than owls." Suddenly Electra heard a bang from the other side of the phone line. "What was that?"

"Carrier pigeon, poor thing should have opened the window." Electra laughed.

"Don't worry, the owl's fine. Ok, I'll get Ginny to show me how to use the DVD player, and I'll watch it."

"You don't know how to use a DVD player? Dear God man!"

"I will soon, Bye Electra."

"Bye Fred."

Fred turned to the kitchen table, and faced the largest group stare he had ever been subjected to by his family.

Fred looked down at the package, and read the titles of the movies. They were Armageddon, Ferris Beuller's Day Off, Mean Girls, Grease, Bill and Ted's Most Excellent adventure, and Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey. There was a note saying

_To Fred,_

_These are some very funny films I thought you should see. There are others, but just tell me when you want them. Grease is because it's a classic. Armageddon, because it makes everyone cry._

Her number was written below the note. Fred grinned, reading the blurbs of the films.

"When did you meet Electra?" Ginny asked after a moment.

"The ministry asked her to get her school stuff with me in Diagon Alley as some sort of bonding session or something, so we did, then we had dinner to get to know each other." He said simply.

"You 'ad dinner togezer? Isn't zat like a date?" Asked Fleur with her overtly French accent.

"I'm not sure, we got kicked out though, that was pretty funny." Fred said laughing slightly.

"You got kicked out of a restaurant!?!" Mrs Weasley almost shouted.

Luckily, Ginny came to Fred's rescue.

"You mentioned using the DVD player? I'll show you how it works." Ginny said standing up from where she was sitting on the counter next to the oven.

Ginny showed him how it worked, and by the time he had chosen to watch Bill and Ted's Most Excellent Adventure first, the whole family had joined him, sitting around and waiting for the film to start. When it did, Fred wasn't disappointed. It was hilarious.

The whole family were cracking up throughout, especially with the 'yeah, but dude, it's a history report, not a historical babes report.'

Fred only managed to watch the second Bill and Ted film and Ferris Beuller's Day Off before he had to leave for his apartment to sleep. He had another early start tomorrow. He couldn't believe that he had met Electra less than a day ago. It felt like he had known her for years.

When he got to his apartment, he told George that he was going straight to bed.

He lay in his room listening to Magic for a good half-hour before he got changed, and attempted to fall asleep.

He couldn't sleep for the sixth night in a row. Fred listened to Love Letters again.

Fred lay contemplating Electra's life. Having Dumbledore as a father might not be as cool as he had always thought. The way that Electra had talked about his present suggested to him that she had been lavished with presents throughout her life. Although the way that she spoke about her parents, and what he knew of Dumbledore said to him that she might not have had him around all the time in her childhood.

Fred looked at the time on his bedside table clock. It was 1 am. Fred thought about calling Electra, but it was really early. After a couple of minutes, he decided to pick up the phone, and call her.

The phone rang four times before it was answered.

"Hello?" asked Electra in a sleepy voice. He knew that it was Electra's voice because of when he had talked to her earlier in the evening.

"Hi, it's Fred."

"You know that when I said call tell me when you want more DVDs, I didn't mean at 1:15." She said yawning.

"I know… I'm sorry, I was just wondering, how well did you know your father?"

"Why?" she asked slowly, suddenly sounding wide awake.

"Did you know him well?"

"As well as anyone else, I guess… well, I saw him sometimes during my childhood, but not much, and when I came to school I saw him as much as anyone else. I hardly ever talked to him really, but why so interested all of a sudden?" she asked slightly sceptically.

"I was just wondering." He paused for a moment, biting his bottom lip. "Electra…"

"Yeah?"

"Um… listen…"

"What?"

"Uh, Electra would you like to… I mean, I'd understand if you…"

"Spit it out, you're never going to be able to peruse your life long dream of becoming a movie star if you can't say a full sentence with out braking off, now are you?" Electra said, with the smile open in her voice.

"Do you want to meet my parents?" he blurted out quickly. He waited for a moment.

"What, now?" she asked bemusedly.

"No, I mean like tomorrow, would you like to come to dinner, or something?" There was a large crash, and then silence on the other end of the phone. "Are you okay?" he asked.

There was scuffling, and then Electra said slightly breathlessly,

"Sorry, I just fell off my bed." Fred grinned.

"So do you want to?" he asked dubiously.

"Okay… I suppose so." She answered softly. "What time?"

"Come to the shop about five tomorrow, and we'll go from there, it'll be casual, but not too casual, like jeans and trainers, but a nice top or something."

"Okay." She took in a deep breath. "I can do that."

"Thanks Electra. So I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, bye, Oh, and Electra."

"Yes?"

"Um…"

"Do you want to know if you can tell your family who my father is?"

Fred made a sound of agreement.

"Well, it isn't really a secret… I guess so, you can if you want to."

"I'll only tell my family. No one else." He said slowly.

"It's fine. You can tell anyone. I'd just rather it wasn't splashed across all of the newspapers tomorrow."

"Don't worry. It won't be. Bye." Fred waited for the click of Electra replacing to phone to the hook before he put down the phone, and then jolted upright. He had to actually tell his family to expect her. Fred pulled the cover off himself, and swung his legs off the bed. The stood up, picked up his wand, and apparated to the burrow. When he got there, he found his parents still awake, in their pyjamas, drinking cocoa and talking in the kitchen with Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, well the whole family. There weren't enough seats, so the girls were sitting on their partner's laps. When he appeared, they all looked up from their conversations. A few of their eyes widened. Unlike George, he didn't sleep in the buff, but only wore the trousers part of the pyjamas. Fred went to the table and sat down.

"You 'ave a six pack?" Fleur asked incredulously when Fred had taken the cup of cocoa offered by his mother. Fred decided that that may or may not have been rhetorical, but he wouldn't respond to it anyhow.

"Mum, I have a question." He said appealing to his mother's soft side.

"What is it Fred dear?" she asked.

"You know we're having dinner tomorrow…"

"Yes." She said suspiciously.

"Um, can I bring a plus one? Only I kind of asked Electra, because I thought she should probably meet you sometime, and we're having dinner tomorrow, so I was wondering."

"Of course she should meet us." Spoke his father loudly, and happily.

Fred took in a deep breath. "What are you talking about?" he asked quickly.

"Just brooms mostly." Harry replied.

"We were talking about Harry's Firebolt, really." Said Ginny, hugging Harry.

"It's awesome." Said Ron enviously.

"It's not as good as Electra's." Fred found himself blurting out before he could stop.

"You've seen her broom? Well, it must be serious then!" Laughed Bill.

"Have you asked her father for her hand yet?" came another jest from Charlie.

Fred looked down at the table.

"Whoa mate, we didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't, don't worry, it's just about her father." Fred said slowly, after a pause. He took in a deep breath, and said slowly looking up. "I found out Electra's full name today."

"Yeah, it's Electra Alexis Kathryn Green." Spoke up Ginny.

"That's not the full one. Electra's full name is Electra Alexis Kathryn Imogene… Dumbledore Green." There was a shocked silence.

"What? But she couldn't be… Dumbledore didn't have any children…" his mother said softly.

Fred explained to them what Electra had told him. When he had finished, there was a silence for a few minutes, before, how… Fred had no idea, but somehow, it regressed back to Firebolts.

A little while later, Charlie asked Fred.

"So, what were you saying about Electra's Firebolt?" he asked him.

"Oh, well. When we were talking, she mentioned it. She said," Fred thought for a moment. "She said 'it was the first ever finished one in existence, and it was engraved with the signatures of the people who made it, and all the Quidditch captains in the world, and the entire winning Irish team, and the whole Bulgarian team. Oh, and the top ten players in the world.'"

"Whoa!" exclaimed the family in unison. Fred nodded in agreement.


	9. Kissing

At five the next evening, Electra arrived at the twins' shop. She knocked sharply on the door three times, and Fred opened the door a few moments afterwards.

"Give me a minute to change my top, and we'll go." He said. Fred was wearing a paint-flecked tee shirt with faded writing across the front. Electra followed him up the stairs, and into his apartment. He crossed to a small room off the main one, and came out buttoning up his shirt. Electra felt an unfamiliar feeling deep in her stomach area when she glimpsed his muscular chest and stomach. Fred smiled at her, as he picked up his wand, and a large box from the table.

"We should go by floo, unless you want to do side-along apparation?" he asked. Electra couldn't speak. She'd never looked at anyone as a perspective boyfriend before, and it was odd to look at Fred like that now, but she did. Fred looked stunning, she decided. Fred stared, not sure what was the matter. He walked over, and put a hand on her shoulder. Electra looked at it, and then to his face.

Electra surged up onto her tiptoes, and kissed him she had caught him by surprise, and so was able to deepen the kiss quickly, and begin to explore the depths of his mouth with her tongue. Fred groaned deeply, and Electra felt his arm encircle her waist, and she responded by stroking her hands up his back, with one coming to rest in the soft thickness of his shaggy hair, and the other cupping his neck. Electra quickly found that Fred had subtly changed from her kissing him, to him being the one in control. As she angled her head to the right to deepen the kiss, she found that it pulsed a new wave of pleasure throughout her body. Fred abruptly pulled back, although his arms didn't leave her waist, he took a step backwards, pulling in a deep ragged breath. Only then did Electra feel the burn of not breathing for those precious seconds in Fred's arms.

"Wow…" he said slowly, grinning at her. Electra took this to mean that he must have liked the kiss, and half smiled back, afraid of any form of rejection towards what had just happened. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?" he asked huskily. Electra nodded, confused, and Fred grinned, and commented on beginner's luck. Fred kissed her again, slowly, deeply, and tenderly.

When they broke apart this time, Electra looked over Fred's shoulder, and said to him,

"It's five ten. Shouldn't we get going?" she asked. Fred murmured something along the lines of 'soon' whilst planting tiny kisses along the sensitive skin of her neck. Electra gasped, as sensation filled her senses, and her stomach seemed to contract with pleasure. She tried to step away from him, but Fred held onto her waist, and looked at her questioningly.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Are we going too fast?" she asked sincerely.

"I'm not sure. I... well… yeah, I suppose we are, but can we just… lets say stay at this point in the relationship?" he asked before kissing the top of her forehead. Electra nodded slowly. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Electra bit her lip for a moment before nodding again.

"Now can we go to meet your parents? I don't want to look bad by being late to meet them."

"Okay. One question first though, do you mind if it's more than just my parents, it's just when I told them about it, everyone asked if they could come to meet you at the same time."

"You told them about the Dumbledore Firebolt thing didn't you?"

"A little bit." Fred said, holding up his hand to signal between his thumb and forefinger what he had just said. Electra decided that Fred looked adorable when he pouted, and said so. Fred complained that she was killing his ego, and she burst out laughing.

"Can we go now? It's really getting late, it's like twenty past now." She said stepping away from him fully, and reaching back to fix her hair. She was wearing her lucky black jeans, her favourite riding boots, and a white early nineteenth century cavalier's shirt, and matching military jacket.

Fred kissed her quickly on the lips again, and said half-laughing,

"I feel like I'm kissing a guy here, could you like I dunno, let your hair down or something?" Electra did, the platinum blonde curls reaching to her mid back. The hairstyle had naturally curled her hair, but she knew it was only a matter of time before they fell out, and she was left with straight hair once more.

Electra, as usual, hadn't bothered to wear much make up. Lip-gloss tended to wear off after a matter of minutes, she was allergic to blusher, and most eye make up irritated her eyes. The only touch she had was mascara to show that she did actually have eyelashes.

Fred grinned at her again, before taking her hand, and making his way towards the fireplace at the other end of the room.


	10. Floo Powder and Innocent Insults

"I'll go first. Just follow on, and say what I say." Fred said. Electra nodded, and he stepped into the grate, and reached up and backwards above his head, and took a handful of powder from the pot on the mantelpiece, and dropped it onto the floor of the fireplace, shouting in a clear voice "THE BURROW!"

Electra waited a few moments before taking in a deep breath, taking a small pinch of the powder, and stepping into the grate. She dropped the powder, and in a clear voice, said – "The Burrow."

Fred stepped out of the Burrow's fireplace, grinning, and ducked quickly to avoid hitting his head on the low mantel. He kissed his mother on the forehead, and hugged her tightly. He said hello to the whole family, and then turned back to the fireplace as the flames roared up again and Electra appeared coughing into the back of her hand.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked her when she bent over double, coughing and spluttering. Electra nodded after a moment.

"I… hate… Floo… pow…der!" she gasped trying to catch her breath. She straightened up quickly and banged her head on the low mantle. She doubled over again, clutching her head, and wincing in pain. Fred thought he may have heard a string of swear words, but even standing next to her, he couldn't be sure.

Electra rubbed her head violently, and then after a moment, straightened up still rubbing it.

"Ouch." George exclaimed sharply.

"Are you alright?" Fred asked, putting a hand on her arm. Electra nodded, and adjusted the strap across her front so that the gold medallion was at the front again.

Electra fully straightened, wrinkling her nose, and looking around.

"Do you like the house?" Fred asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's really nice."

"Then why are you wrinkling your nose?" he asked her.

"I think I got some soot in there on the way. I'm trying not to… ah ah achoo!" Electra said making a small sound. Every time she had made a sneezing sound, it came out as a small high-pitched noise. She sniffed daintily, and then said indignantly to Fred – "Don't laugh at my sneezing."

"That was sneezing?" he asked laughing his head off. Electra looked down at the floor, and sniffed again.

"Come on, meet the family." He said trying, and failing not to sound amused. Electra put her tongue out at him, and then turned to the family.

These were their thoughts at that moment.

**Bill: **If I was single…

**Charlie: **I'm single! Really really single!

**Percy: **If she reads cauldron regulation stuff, she'll be the perfect woman.

**George: **Whew that's a piece of fine woman. (Why am I thinking like that?) Hmmm, interesting.

**Fred: **I hope they like her as much as I do.

**Ron: **Hermione sounds like honey… Mmm… honey. She's pretty.

**Ginny: **Ah, she finally washed the dye out.

**Mr Weasley: **Well, she's certainly good looking I suppose. Not a touch on Molly though.

**Mrs Weasley: **I do hope she's not like Fleur.

**Hermione: **I like her, I wonder if she likes S.P.E.W?

**Harry: **Whoa! She's beautiful; I love Ginny so much.

**Fleur: **Sacre Bleu! Elle est tres belle!

Different things were going through their minds, but they all thought that she looked beautiful. This is what Electra was thinking.

**Electra:** Is that Macaroni cheese I smell? Mmm food.

After about a minute, Electra began to feel uncomfortable. She looked at Fred.

Fred was smiling at her. When she looked down again, Fred started signalling violently again to the family for someone to talk. Percy took up the charge, and awkwardly started conversation.

"So… Electra…" She looked up, happy that someone was talking to her. Poor Electra thought Fred. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Um… have you any opinions on the state of the cauldron market a few years ago?"

"Um… well I did glance at a report a little while ago, talking about the current state of affairs in the American market. It was shocking really. 90% of all cauldrons had bottoms less that 3 inches thick. This could cause major problems in the future for the poor witches and wizards buying them, not to mention that because they're being made by large corporations, they're forcing small businesses to close, and placing undue pressure on the already unstable economical infrastructure therefore forcing people to buy the cheaper option of cauldron, the ones that lost them their jobs in the first place. It's a disgrace if you consult my opinion." Electra said that with out taking a single breath.

"I love you…" Percy said weakly with a dopey look on his face.

"What?" Electra asked, slightly thrown by this.

"I mean… I totally agree!" he said quickly, after being elbowed in the ribs by Bill. Electra nodded, and Fred gave Percy a 'you better be' stare.

"Bonjour, my name eez Fleur. Ezz you can see, I 'ave recently 'ad a babe." She said loudly.

"What for breakfast?" Electra exclaimed with wide eyes looking at the other woman's stomach. "Er. I mean, you can't tell at all…" she said diverting her gaze so as to be polite. He couldn't be sure, but Fred thought that he saw a small grin pass his mother's lips.

"I'm George." George said with a confident nod towards Electra. Fred felt a wave of protectiveness.

"Yes, we've met." She replied.

"I'm sure I would remember meeting _you_." He said. Fred shot him a warning look, and the smile dropped off his face immediately.

"It'll come to you." She said glancing down at him, and then at the corner of the ceiling, whilst rocking forwards and backwards on her heels. George displayed a confused expression for a few moments before suddenly, he gasped, and cupped his genital area. "That's it." She said, still not quite meeting his eyes.

"It is nice to meet you Electra. I'm Fred's mother." His mother spoke up.

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine Mrs Weasley." She paused for a moment, pulling the strap across one shoulder until a pouch Fred had not noticed on the back was visible.

"I was told that you enjoy Celestina Warbeck, and it just happens that I have a pair of her concert tickets, with back stage passes, and I was wondering if you would perhaps do me the honour of accompanying me. It's just that I don't really have anyone to go with, and I really do enjoy her music." Fred could have sworn that his mother actually squealed with delight.

"I would love to!" she said excitedly. Fred looked sideways, and saw Electra grin. He smiled. His mother had wanted to go to that concert for ages, but the show was sold out within minutes of the tickets going on sale.

The rest of the meetings went predictably, with hellos being exchanged. Electra and Ginny shared a hug, and Electra discussed all kinds of topics with Fred's family over drinks, the dinner had been delayed slightly.

With Charlie, she discussed dragons, Bill Gringotts, Ron, Harry, and Ginny, Quidditch, and Hermione S.P.E.W. With Mr Weasley, she was even able to fully describe the function of a rubber duck, and explained to him how to properly use a phone.

Fred stood leaning against the wall, watching her progression around the room. Every one of his family members noticed the way that he was devouring the sight of her. Mrs Weasley smiled. It seemed to her that Fred might be falling in love with his fiancée already.

"Can I see your ring?" she asked Electra. Everyone stopped to watch as Electra blushed slightly. "I _am_ right to presume that my son bought you a ring, aren't I?" she asked her. Electra nodded, and held out her hand. The ring was beautiful. It was obviously of the highest craftsmanship.

"Wow!" all the people in the room exclaimed.

"Fred really doesn't want to look cheap does he?" Fred smiled, that was just what Electra had said.

"You can't even tell where the titanic hit it!" Hermione exclaimed loudly. Fred smiled again.

Mrs Weasley left the room to check on the meal, and a couple of minutes later returned to announce dinner served.

They ate outside in the garden, and all in all, Fred thought that the dinner went well, with Electra complimenting every aspect of the evening, very sincerely.

The Firebolt and Dumbledore came up, as expected, and Electra answered all questions without hesitation.

Sometime later, during dessert, Mrs Weasley asked Electra how she managed to get such amazing tickets, and backstage passes, to which Electra replied simply –

"There are _some_ advantages to having my mother, one being that her best friend, and my godmother, happens to be in prime position to offer me these tickets for a very reasonable price."

"Oh, would I know her? What's her name?"

"Celestina Warbeck…" Electra said slowly. Mrs Weasley sat back in her chair, and Electra smiled at her. "When I asked her for them, I may have said that they were for her biggest fan, she put in the backstage part. She's interested to meet you. A tip… she really likes cooking." Mrs Weasley smiled warmly at her, and thanked her greatly for the present. Electra replied that she couldn't help having Celestina as a godmother, and she should really be thanking Celestina.

After dinner, Electra talked for a while with the family, but was soon noticeably tired. Fred resolved to escort her home.

When they got there, they were laughing. Electra decided that Fred's laughter was magic. The moon kissed his features. She was so busy admiring him that she wasn't ready when his eyes turned serious without warning. Not for the dark probing look that kept her rooted to the concrete paving, nor the strong warm fingers that lifted her chin to meet his descending mouth. The kiss was deep, passionate, and over much more quickly than Electra would have wanted. Fred stepped back, and it was a moment before Electra could open her eyes.

Fred smiled at her, and then said goodbye, and turned to apparate away.

Electra smiled to herself before pulling her keys out of her pocket, and opening her door unsteadily.

When Fred returned to the Burrow, only his mother was still sitting in the kitchen. She explained that Fleur was tired, so Bill took her home, and then the rest of the family had needed to get up early for work the next morning.

"Right." He said putting a large bag onto the table. "I have chocolate ice cream, and a lot of alcohol."

His mother grinned, and pulled pairs of glasses, and bowls, and said –

"Where should we start?" Fred grinned. He liked discussing things with his mother. The tradition had started in his childhood, when he stayed up every other Saturday night to have some private time with her. It had started with just chocolate, and ice cream, but about a year ago she had brought out the alcohol, and it had been that way ever since.

"So… I could see that you like Electra a lot." She started, and Fred sighed. There was no getting anything past his mother.

"Yeah." He said pouring them both a drink whilst his mother dished up the ice cream.

"Fred." She said putting her spoon on the table. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" she asked.

Fred burst out laughing, but then he looked up at his mother.

"You're serious?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes." She spoke simply.

"No, not really, why? I can assure you that I'm not in love with Electra." He added when after a moment of searching his mother's face.

"It seems to me that way. It reminds me of when I met you father." She smiled, remembering. "It was the first day of school, I was so worried about it, Gid and Fab were telling me about how you had to fight a banshee, or something ridiculous like that. Then suddenly, there he was, just as scared as me. The twins started teasing me about how I liked him, I wanted to marry him." She smiled again, and looked down before taking a small sip of her wine. Fred took a swig of his beer.

"Go on…" he was intrigued.

"I smiled at him, and he smiled at me, and in that split second, I felt – I'm not sure exactly, but ever since that moment, whenever I've seen him smile like that, it's made me feel the same way. It was love. I've never stopped loving him." Fred smiled at his mother.

"Touching, but I can tell you now, that I most definitely don't feel like that when I'm around Electra." He said before taking a scoop of ice cream.

"Oh, but I think you do. It's indistinguishable, like something you've never experienced before." Fred shook his head. "Well, if you refuse to admit it, then at least tell me this – have you two kissed yet?"

"I hardly think that matters." Fred sighed, looking at her face. "Yes."

"And how did you feel?"

"Feel?" he asked bemused.

"When you kissed her."

"I don't know… um… I suppose I felt kind of… well - " he broke off suddenly, looking away, and thinking, searching for an adjective to describe it. He sat for about half a minute, reliving the kisses he had shared with Electra. In the end, his mother finished the sentence for him.

"Amazing? Like time had stood still? Like she was the only thing you could ever concentrate on again?"

"Yeah. Just like that." He said softly.

"And how did you feel when George _attempted_ to _try_, and chat her up slightly?"

"I felt like I wanted to punch his lights out. I had to clench my fist to stop from attempting just that."

"A little more violent than I was looking for, but still a good reaction. Fred, I saw how your eyes followed her around the room tonight. You may not know it yet, but I think your in love." She stood up, and finished the last sip of her wine. "I may be wrong, though. I've only seen three of my sons, and my daughter fall in love so far." Fred looked at her questioningly. "You don't really think I'd miss George falling head over heels for Katie Bell do you?" Fred smiled. Nothing did get past her.

"Now, I'm going to go to bed. I suggest you do too." She said in the all too familiar motherly authoritative tone. This was when they turned from discussing matters like friends, back to the old mother-son relationship. Fred smiled warmly at her.

"I think I'll go to bed in a moment mum." As she past him, his mother kissed him on the cheek, and hugged him tightly for a moment.

"Goodnight darling."

"Goodnight _mummy_." He put emphasis on the final word, as his mother leaned down to steal the last of the ice cream before she left.

Fred sat in the kitchen for a good half an hour, before he final stood up, stretched, cleared up the evidence of the talk.

Then he switched off the lights, leaving the room in total darkness, and headed up the stairs to bed.

He didn't fancy going home to an empty apartment tonight. George was at Katie's.

As he finally fell asleep, Fred was smiling.

**If you want to see what the jacket looks like, Google in pictures, Sharpe (Sean Bean). Ooh, he's dreamy! As young Sharpe!** **He's not that bad as old Sharpe, but definitely young Sharpe! Ooh.**


	11. Wow, That's a Lot Of Stuff to Summarise

"Good morning Fred." Fred groaned, and looked at the clock.

"It's five… dad, can't you wake me up at a more reasonable hour?" he mumbled slowly, rolling over onto his front.

"Fred… I would like to talk to you before I leave for work this morning."

Fred rolled over. He couldn't refuse talking to his father when he pulled out the work card. (Childhood stuff)

"What is it dad?" he asked, sitting up, and trying to shake himself awake.

"Son, I wanted to talk to you about Electra." Fred nodded, and wiped his eyes. He looked over to his father, tilted his head, and opened his eyes properly.

"So… what about her?" he asked.

"Fred… you're my fourth son. You and your brothers have done some amazing things throughout the course of your lives, but now you're a man, and you have new responsibilities."

"I don't know what you're trying to get at here dad." He said, a little confused as to the meaning of his father's words.

Mr Weasley took in a deep breath. "Fred, all of your brothers, and your sister are settling down. Even Charlie bought a house a little while ago." Fred nodded bemused.

"So, you're saying that I should buy a house?" he asked sceptically. His father shook his head solemnly.

"No, I'm saying you need to realise what you have, and quickly. Like you said, you're a 21 year old man, with an amazing future, and a teaching post at Hogwarts."

"So, what are you getting at here?" he asked slowly.

"I guess I'm not saying this very well. Basically what I wanted to tell you was that Electra's an amazing woman, don't let her slip away from you. For the sake of Merlin, she stops Percy from talking to me about those ruddy cauldrons." He said laughing for the last part.

"I'm not sure she has a choice about the matter dad, but I'll try not to let that happen all the same." He said, smiling at his father.

"Thanks Fred, I'm glad we had this talk." Fred nodded, and his father left the room. Fred rolled over, and glanced at the clock again. He sighed, and then smiled to himself, picking up his mobile. Yes he had a mobile.

Four Hours Later

Electra finished her breakfast, and then washed up the dishes. She was about to settle down on her sofa for some daytime television, when the doorbell rang. She frowned, wondering who it was, and then got up, walked to the door and opened it.

She took a quick step backwards as a group of men holding flowers, and a woman in a nurse's outfit greeted her gaze. The woman started to speak, well sing really.

"_I heard that you were feeling ill,_

_Headache, fever, and a chill,_

_I came to restore your pluck,_

Cause I'm the nurse

_Who likes to fuck!"_

she sang. Electra grinned, and accepted the flowers and chocolates, declining the nurses' offer of accompaniment back into the house. Electra closed the door, and then made her way to her bedroom.

Since the flowers already had vases attached, Electra just arranged them on the mantel piece in her room, and taking the chocolates, sat cross legged against the headboard of her bed.

Electra opened the chocolates, and ate one, before reaching over to the phone, and ringing the number Fred had given her the night before.

Placing the phone firmly between her shoulder, and ear Electra continued to look at the variety of chocolates. After three rings, the phone was answered.

"Hello?" Fred asked.

"Hi, it's Electra… I like the flowers and chocolates. You got the Ferris Bueller moment right down to the tee." She said grinning.

"Thanks, I thought you'd like it. Eat that and you'll not live to see what it does to your innards!" he suddenly yelled. Electra looked at the chocolate halfway to her mouth. "Sorry, kid trying to sneak a pygmy puff out of here in her mouth." Electra heard crying on the other end of the phone.

"Damn thing won't stop sobbing." He said loudly.

"Okay… Fred how old is this girl?"

"Old enough to know what's right and wrong!" he said to her.

"How old Fred?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"Um… about… wait a second." He said sighing. "How old are you kid?…… Three??? But you're so fat!" he said loudly. Electra heard renewed sobbing.

"Mummy says it's puppy fat!" she whined.

"Yeah, that's what she's been feeding you!" Electra was trying to repress her laughter. The girl wailed, and then cried even more loudly.

"I need help!" he said quickly. Electra sighed, disconnected the call, and flooed to the shop.

When she arrived, she spent a minute watching Fred trying to calm the child, and then decided to help him.

"Hello… my name's Electra. What's yours?" she asked kindly.

"Katie." The girl replied sweetly. Electra smiled.

"Well how about, as a sorry for nasty Fred's behaviour, we go get you your very own ice-cream?" she asked. The girl nodded.

"Now where's your mummy? I need to clear it with her first." The girl pointed to a nice looking young woman by the window looking at the daydreams.

"Hello." She greeted the woman. "Um… little situation, I'm the owner's fiancée, he's not very good with children. He caught your daughter with a pygmy puff in her mouth?"

"I am so sorry, it won't happen again!" the woman said biting her lip, and looking annoyed.

"Um, well, I was wondering if I could buy her an ice-cream? You too if you'd like one." She added.

"Oh, you don't have to do that…"

"Oh it would be my pleasure, plus I'd get one… all on Fred of course." She added grinning.

The woman agreed promptly after they'd talked for a few minutes more.

They got ice creams, and spoke for a few minutes more, before she returned to the shop, still licking her triple-chocolatebrownie-caramel-strawberry-honeycomb-mint chocolate chip-bubblegumcentered-knickerbockerglory-five-scoop-sundae-on-a-stick-surprise-with-almonds and hundreds and thousands.

"What the heck is that?" Fred asked indignantly when she returned. She noted that his family had joined him, probably for their lunch breaks.

"This, my unfortunate friend, is the triple-chocolatebrownie-caramel-strawberry-honeycomb-mint chocolate chip-bubblegumcentered-knickerbockerglory-five-scoop-sundae-on-a-stick-surprise-with-almonds and hundreds and thousands." She said quickly before licking a drip off the top.

"I thought that was a legend!" he exclaimed.

"Not any more my friend," she said shaking her head, "not any more."

"Wait a second." He said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Where's my change?" he asked after a moment, suspiciously.

Electra handed him back the change from a galleon.

He looked at it for a moment, and then said –

"But the amount you spent only covers two ices. What about yours?" he asked looking up at her. You've gotta love his fringe.

"Oh, one of my boyfriends bought it for me, no seriously, all you have to do is flick some hair, flirt a little, and old Fortescue will give you ice creams galore."

"Seriously, how'd you get it?" Fred asked curiously.

"I cannot lie. I worked there for a few days once. UN-paid of course, he owes me a few bob, so I just called upon it a little bit. Plus those arms, I mean who could resist?" she added fake dreamily, before focusing all her energy on finding the drips on her ice.

Fred shook his head laughing slightly, and then returned the change to the register.

After a few minutes, Fred looked up from the conversation he was having with his family, and the ice cream was gone.

"You ate all that?" he asked shocked.

"No…" she said like a little girl caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Fred grinned, and continued on with his story. Electra came over, and stood by the counter, joining in with the talk. Fred reached over, and took Electra's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. The conversation flowed along from one subject to another for a good fifteen minutes, until Ginny brought up the issue of the Ball, and of course, the discussion changed to what people were wearing. Hermione and Ginny announced that they were going shopping today.

"So, what're you wearing Electra? You'd look stunning in anything." Ginny stopped suddenly. "Fred has asked you hasn't he?"

"Yeah, he has, I'm just not sure if I'm going. It was a good concept, but I'd have nothing to wear, and I don't really wear dresses." She admitted quietly not quite meeting anyone's gaze.

"Don't worry about it if you don't have enough money or anything like that, it's fine, Fred's the one who'll be forking out the bill." Ginny took great enjoyment pointing out.

"Well when you put it that way… how can I resist?" she said cheerfully.

The girls decided that if they were to catch the shops, then they'd have to leave, and look for dresses. Fred reluctantly let go of Electra's hand, but didn't let her go completely before he had kissed her tenderly on the lips.

Electra felt very uncomfortable with everyone staring, and so the girls left quickly.

Fred watched Electra go with a smile on his face.

When he turned back to his family, he was met by knowing looks from each member.

"What?" he asked them defensively.

"You're in love mate." Bill said simply. All of them nodded their heads, and murmured their agreement.

Electra felt as if she'd tried on every available dress in the country before they found one that suited her. The neckline was a little low for her taste, but she had been informed by Ginny that the ball had a Bond theme and the dress looked so much like the black one worn by Vesper in Casino Royale, that she agreed to the purchase.

The dress came with matching shoes, and bag, so Electra was relived that she needn't visit other shops.

Hermione bought a simple number, a slim fitting floor length dress which matched her eyes, and Ginny chose an earthy brown to match her's.

When they left the shop, it was about six. They decided to drop their purchases off at the twins' shop, and then go for a bite to eat before Electra had to make her way home.

When they did so, George offered to pay for the meal, and suddenly the whole clan decided to go.

They visited a large restaurant which offered 'The Best Home Style Cooking' for miles around.

George commented that the food _was_ pretty good, and so was the service.

They were seated almost immediately, and drinks were served shortly after. Fred took a seat opposite Electra, much to her disappointment. She had hoped that he might want to sit beside her, but Ginny filled that seat, and with Hermione on her other side, conversation was effortless.

Hermione had only just met Electra, but she had a strong feeling that they were already friends, and were well on the way to being best ones.

Food was served, and Electra dug into her 8-ounce steak burger, and chips without hesitation. Pretty soon after this, a beautiful girl came up to the table, and George introduced her as Katie Bell. Electra remembered her from school, and began to chat along with her as well.

Electra was had just finished the burger, and was taking a chip off her plate, when she broke off conversation, and looked under the table.

One of Fred's feet had been inserted between hers', and the other one was on the outside of her right leg.

Electra thought nothing of it, and continued on talking. When it came to Hermione's turn though, Electra found herself suddenly incapable of speech.

Fred's foot was stroking up her leg. Sensation clouded her mind, and she found herself unable to think properly outside it.

His barefoot rubbed against her knee, and she had to bite her lip to avoid moaning aloud. She looked over to him. Surely he knew how it was affecting her, and yet he continued on with his conversation. For a moment, she was unsure if it was his foot, but then he broke off talking to George to grin wickedly at her before he stroked his foot slightly higher, just beginning to slip between her knees, and increasing the torment.

"Do you like the food?" he asked still grinning. She nodded, taking a chip and eating it. It seemed hard to swallow. Her mouth had gone dry, and her throat was parched.

Electra picked up her drink, and tried hard to concentrate on drinking, rather than the sensation pooling at the point of contact.

Her stomach contracted sharply when his foot played higher, just inches from her –

"Electra!" Electra stood up quickly, looking with wide eyes at the woman standing just behind Fred's chair, and in front of her. Now her mouth went dry for another reason.

"Mother?" she said before blinking. Now fear over clouded any other pleasurable sensation. Electra gulped sharply, and then whimpered slightly as moisture filled her eyes.

Electra backed away slowly until she was a good ten feet from the table and then turned and broke into a run.

She ran around the corner, and pressed herself backward against the brick. Electra couldn't breathe properly. The last time she had left the house with out permission was when she was nine. She fingered the scar on her stomach that was left from that incident.

**I know it kind of turned direction quickly there, but it's just setting the story up for the next chapter.**

**I can't believe I'm at the twentieth chapter already!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot lines, and OCs. (And Fred still being alive)**


	12. Why doesn't Coma Boy Kiss it Better?

Four Hours Later: Fred's Apartment

Fred sat with his mother, father, and George, discussing why Electra had run away like that. I had been obvious that she was scared out of her wits, but Mr Weasley had no idea why she would be. Mrs Green was known for her nice personality, and generous nature, always buying expensive gifts for one twin or the other.

Mrs Weasley had met her in person before, and said that you couldn't find a nicer speaking person anywhere.

Suddenly, in the midst of this discussion, the fire roared green for a moment, and Electra fell onto the carpet unconscious and bleeding profusely from a deep wound on her stomach.

Fred ran to her, and began to attempt to stem the bleeding. He called the Burrow, and Ginny picked up.

"Ginny! Get Hermione here now! And tell her to bring anything that could close a wound! I don't have time for questions, just do it! NOW!" he shouted urgently down the phone. A few seconds later, Hermione and Ginny apparated in to the living room. Hermione took one look, and whipped out a small vial. She poured it over the wound, and Electra was shocked awake by the pain.

"Shhh, shh, don't worry, its going to be alright." Fred whispered in her ear, rocking her gently as she sobbed.

"The wound is clean. It's healed as much as it's going to for the moment. I should be able to remove the scar completely after a few days." Hermione said after inspecting the wound.

"Fred." George said quickly. Fred looked up. "Look at her stomach." He did, and was shocked. There was already a deep scar there. It looked pretty old. The new one over lapped it, splitting it open once more.

"Who would do something like that?" Mr Weasley asked.

"My…mo…ther…" Electra gasped before fainting once more.

Fred ground his teeth together, carried Electra to his bed, made sure she was comfortable and then went to the fireplace.

"Where're you going?" Mrs Weasley asked him.

"To get her things. She's not going back there, not even to pick anything up.

Fred flooed directly to her room, and used his wand to gather all of Electra's things into a duffel bag he had brought with him.

It took everything he had not to confront her mother.

Once he had packed everything, he tried to calm himself down before apparating back home.

The next morning, Electra woke to a small pain in her stomach. She tried to sit up, but felt strong arms around her. Looking down, she noticed a pair of bare arms holding her protectively.

Electra rolled onto her other side, and found her face just inches from Fred's. For a moment she wondered if last night was just a nightmare, but then she had to ask herself why she was sleeping next to a bare-chested Fred, and that was one question her brain couldn't find the answer to.

Electra took a moment to study Fred's sleeping face, before his eyes suddenly flickered open.

"Good morning…" Electra said softly. Fred's eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" he asked, tightening his hold on her. Electra nodded.

Fred sighed in relief, but his arms didn't relinquish her from his hold. Electra noticed how close they were. She could feel his heart beat through her top.

Electra looked down, and lifted the covers slightly to see why she couldn't feel material across her stomach.

Electra was only wearing a bra, and her girl's boxers. She felt a bulge grow against her lower stomach, and quickly replaced the cover. She looked to Fred for explanation.

"Your clothes were all bloody, and torn. Ginny must have changed you before I got back." Fred explained in a low voice.

Electra didn't know how to thank him for what he did, and so she kissed him softly on the lips.

When she broke away, Fred asked –

"What was that for?"

"Thank you." Electra said quietly.

"You're not going to thank my parents, George, Ginny, and Hermione like that are you?" he asked with a small smile. Electra shook her head slowly, and kissed him again.

"Good." Fred said, before deepening the kiss. Electra needed this contact, as affirmation that she really was all right.

Electra inhaled unsteadily through her nose, focusing on the kiss rather than what she was going to do when she had to go back home. Cupping the back of her head, Fred angled her mouth more firmly over her's and touched his tongue to her lower lip.

He tasted even better a second time, if that were possible, she discovered, swaying into the kiss. She parted her lips, sighing in pleasure as he responded with a slow caress. Electra pushed herself closer to Fred, and her breasts brushed his chest. She felt him suck in his breath at the contact, his body tightening. Then Fred pulled her stomach flush up against him.

The desire that she felt was shocking. She couldn't take in one more breath.

Electra pulled back with a gasp. Fred stared at her for a long moment, before he said –

"Your things are in the bag in the corner, I suggest you get changed."

Electra grabbed his arm before he could get up. He looked down at her hand, and covered it with his own.

"What's the matter?" she asked him softly. Fred looked at her like she was mad.

"The matter is that you're 16, you've just been injured, and I'm snogging your face half off." He sat on the edge of the bed, and put his head in his hands.

"I kissed you first though." Electra said, confused.

"Yeah, but you were also the one who ended it when it got too close for comfort. I should've been the one to do that." He said looking over his shoulder at her.

"I only stopped because I couldn't breathe properly." She said scoffing.

"Yeah, but no matter what the reason, if you hadn't, then it wouldn't be a conversation we'd be having right now."

Electra stood up, and picked up a pair of jeans, a change of underwear, toiletries and a tee shirt from the bag, and then went into the en-suite to change.

When she emerged, fully washed and changed, Fred was already changed, and was sitting on the chair by the door, apparently lost in thought.

"You ready?" he asked looking up at her through the fringe that he hadn't bothered to brush back from his face. Electra nodded.

"Yeah, come on then." She said, picking up the bag from the floor.

Fred snagged her elbow. "Where're you going?" he asked bemusedly.

"I thought you wanted me to go home." Electra stated simply. Fred surged to his feet, and hugged her, burying his face in her hair.

"You are home. You're never going to have to go back to that place ever again." He held her tightly. "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you." Electra dropped the bag, and slipped her hands around his waist, hugging him back.


	13. Green Coma Boy

Chapter 22

**Two and a half days later.**

Electra had taken a day or so to fully adjust to living with Fred and George, and some things she vowed she would never get used to about boys. For instance their problem of leaving the seat of the toilet up. Then there was fact that ever since Lee had shown them for about 10 minutes how to use an Xbox 360, they'd suddenly been able to play every game there was with complete and utter ease and thrashed her at every one.

One thing she did like was that she had freedom, and that was amazing to her.

So here Electra stood, behind the counter of the shop. George was at lunch with Katie, and Fred needed to finish up breeding an emergency batch of pygmy puffs for a group of American witches for a strange convention they were having.

"Hello… welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the shop where anything can happen, and impossible is not a word in the vocabulary. My name is Electra, how may I help you?" she asked the young man standing in front of the desk. Fred had thought that this greeting was a little OTT, but she liked it.

"I'd like this… this… and um… this." He said pointing to a group of different accessories for pygmy puffs. Electra put his purchases in a bag, and then smiled taking his money and putting it into the till.

"Have a nice day now, and remember to recommend us to your friends."

"I most certainly will, if you'll be working here more often… I'm Russell." He said leaning on the desk slightly and grinning lopsidedly at her. Electra smiled.

"I'm… flattered. Really." She said biting her lip, and wincing slightly. Electra didn't like flirting much, especially not coming from weird men.

"So… _Electra_… d'you want to maybe go get some… I don't know, _dinner_ sometime." He simpered; Yes, this guy simpered. Electra had to work hard to hold back a shudder of disgust. Don't get her wrong, Russell wasn't bad looking, just he seemed a little weird, not the type to have dinner with definitely.

"Um… like I said, flattered, but I'm not sure I'm free."

"I didn't even offer a date." He complained softly.

"Um… well, that's because I'm busy for… the rest of my life. _Sorry._" she said slowly, trying to work out an appropriate length of time, trying to get him to get the picture. Electra suddenly got the whiff of something pungent, and wrinkled her nose. "What the heck is that smell?"

"I believe, my fair maiden, that that is my cologne, like it?"

"No! What is that? You're seriously taking Eau de _Toilet_te a little far buddy!"

"What?"

"I just want to ask you one question, did you roll around in dog muck before you came over here?" Electra asked him quietly, leaning over the desk slightly.

"Excuse me, but rolling around in dog shit is not something I would do." He said, looking around, lowering his voice as well, while trying to look cool still.

"Have you checked your shoes lately?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. It really _did_ smell that bad.

"Yes. Have actually." He said offended.

"Oh… well, nice tri…" Electra said, trailing off when he left the shop abruptly.

"Who was that?" Electra jumped when she heard Fred's voice sound directly behind her.

"That was _Russell_. The most annoying person I have ever met, but certainly not the last." Electra said sighing slightly. Then she noticed the look on Fred's face. "What's got your wand in a twist… I mean knot?" she said, taking a second to think of the proper term.

"Nothing." He replied stiffly. It was obviously not nothing. "You know him?" he asked nodding towards the door.

"No, I'm not all too familiar with _that_ particular door bu-"

"I was talking about the guy, _Russell_ who just left." He cut her off, talking through gritted teeth. He looked kinda angry, but Electra didn't know why.

"No, I don't really know him, he was just a customer. Why are you so uptight all of a sudden? You look so uptight at the moment, that if I was to put a lump of coal up you're butt, then in two weeks I would have a diamond." she said.

"Do I need a reason better than not wanting my fiancée to be flirting openly with other men in my shop?" he said indignantly.

"What?!?" she said following him into the back room.

"You heard me!" Fred snapped, turning around and fixing her with a death glare. The effect was ruined slightly by the secondary impact of his naturally puppy dog like eyes staring down from under his fringe. Electra sighed in her head, missing the start of the next thing he said.

"No, I don't think I did." Electra said quietly.

"I _said_ that I don't want you to flirt with other men, especially ones you've never met!" he said looking, and sounding hurt.

"But I wasn't flirt… you were jealous!" she said poking him in the chest, and noticing how built up it was.

"I was not." He said indignantly, not quite meeting her eyes.

"You were! You were jealous because I was talking to another guy, weren't you?" she asked, looking up at him. She couldn't see his eyes because of the fringe covering them, but if she could, she would have been surprised to see an element of sadness clouding them.

"Why were you so jealous all of a sudden?" Electra asked softly.

"No reason." Fred said shaking himself off, and taking in a deep breath.

Electra smiled up at him.

"I would never _flirt_ with any one, especially not that guy." Fred smiled at her. "It's not for your benefit, I can't flirt to save my life." She said before Fred kissed her softly on the lips.

"Mr Weasley? Miss Gre-" The young sales assistant broke off, embarrassed. Electra looked away from Fred, and walked over to the small batch of pygmy puffs squeaking excitedly in a small pen. As she peered down at them, Fred addressed the assistant's problem, and then walked up behind her to look at them as well.

"They're so pretty." Electra said softly, aware of Fred's closeness.

"Yeah, I've always liked them. We originally made them with Ginny in mind, but then we got enough money to buy her an actual birthday present, and so decided to sell them, but don't tell her that." Fred said softly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Why?" she asked leaning back against him, and hugging his forearms.

"Because we made her pay for hers, and if she ever knew that she could have had it for free, then I'm afraid she might kill us." Fred said sighing dramatically. Electra grinned up at him.

"I might just have to tell her then." She said in a sing-song voice, blinking up at him innocently.

"You wouldn't dare…" he said trying to sound menacing, but it wasn't working.

"D'you want to bet?" she asked challengingly.

Fred leaned down and kissed her. Electra moved her hand up to the back of his neck, and deepened the kiss. Fred groaned, and slid his tongue slowly over the sensitive skin of her bottom lip. Electra opened her mouth to the kiss, and Fred's tongue glided into her mouth. Electra moaned softly, and Fred moved his hand slowly over her body, and up into her hair to palm the base of her skull as he guided her mouth more firmly on his.

"Ahem!" Electra and Fred broke apart quickly, and Electra blushed furiously, looking down at the floor. They were both now facing what appeared to be Fred's entire family, according to the amount of shoes Electra could count.

"Excuse me." Electra said, still not making eye contact, and fleeing from the room.

"Electra!" Fred called when she was in the threshold. Electra turned around, and looked at him.

"I won't tell her." She said smiling softly at him. Then she realised there were still people there and so she left quickly, grinning like a maniac.

"So… I have to go." Fred said quickly, attempting to escape before his family attacked.

"Oh no you don't." his mother said, grabbing his arm, as Percy closed the door slowly.

"Well… that was something…" his mother started.

"Yeah!" Percy started. "It was way better than any of Bill's old hand me down porno movies." The whole family turned on Percy, and so Fred took the chance to slip towards the door and suddenly a hand reached into the room and grabbed him pulling him out.

"Thought you might want some help." Electra stated briefly, before Fred quickly pulled her up the stairs, and into the apartment, locking the door firmly behind them. When he turned around, Electra asked –

"Was the chair under the handle really necessary?" She asked, laughing at him. Fred couldn't help laughing, Electra's chuckle was infectious.

"So… how long do you think we'll be holed up in here for?"

Fred was thrown by the immediate reaction in his head of 'all night', and just shrugged, trying to shift the image from his mind.

"So, do you want to… watch a film?" she asked sitting down on the sofa heavily.

"Sure." Fred replied, sitting down next to her, and realising that neither he nor George owned a TV, or DVD player. He told Electra that, and she grinned, and replied –

"If you packed everything from my room, then if I just…" she trailed off, moving into Fred's bedroom.

Electra came back, grinning at Fred, and carrying her laptop. Fred of course, was staring at it like he didn't know what it was. He probably didn't. Electra kissed him quickly on the lips, and then plugged the extension cords in, and set it up.

"What was that for?" he asked her.

"You just looked so cute, you don't know what a laptop is do you?"

"Of course I do." He said looking at her like she was mad.

"Oh… well I didn't think you would." She said honestly.

Fred grinned. "I don't I was just having a laugh." Electra shoved him playfully.

"Okay… I think we should watch… Monty Python and the Holy Grail." Electra said picking up the DVD case, and putting the DVD in the slot in the side of the laptop.

Electra put the laptop in front of them both, and Fred used an enlargement spell to make the screen about 20" bigger. Pulling Electra onto his lap, Fred hugged Electra and kissed the top of her head before the film began.

About twenty minutes into the film, Fred began to realise that if he was to keep his hands off Electra, he should have to rethink how they were sitting. At the moment, Electra was sitting sideways with her bottom on his lap, hugging to his chest. Her mouth was so close, Fred was almost tempted to pull her face round and kiss her senseless.

All he needed to do was reach out a little bit and he would be able to start unbuttoning her shirt. He heard a gasp and realised he had been reaching out in reality. He quickly withdrew his hand but didn't meet Electra's gaze when she tried to look up into his face.

_**I'm going to skip to the Ball for the next chapter because I'm bored, and can't think of anything else to write in the run up to this event. **_

_**Plus, if I keep writings as I have, then I'll be about 20 before I actually end up getting to the wedding. Electra and Fred's, not… never mind… anyway, It's taken me 22 chapters to get 7 ½ days into the story. **_


	14. Player Two Has Entered the Game

Hello, this is just to say sorry for not updating sooner; I was busy with pesky coursework for those annoying GCSEs they make UK teens do.

**Anyway, sorry if this is doesn't really match up to the rest of the chapters, I haven't written in a bit, and so I can't be sure what exactly I've written from my list of chapter content notes.**

**Hope you like it, Charlotte.**

**I have a poll, and I'd really like people to enter it. It's to help me decide whether or not you guys think that this should be rated M because of all the sex stuff in it, or if it should still be T. If it's left as T, then when they **_**do have sex,**_** it'll be a one-shot rated M and then I'll just say they had sex in the story, and give a link to the other page. I'd really like your feedback. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I'm always going to forget to do one of these, so this is for all the chapters to come: I own nothing but my own imagination.**

The Ministry Ball

The day of the Ministry Ball had come around faster than Fred had expected, and the theme had been changed about five times which meant that Ginny had been spending a lot of time at the apartment, a little too much for Fred's comfort.

At the moment, Fred was sharing a rare moment of intimacy with Electra, lying on the sofa with her head in his lap. They were watching a film called Mean Girls and Electra seemed to be absorbed in the plot of the story, whereas he was more preoccupied with enjoying the moment.

Fred stroked Electra's hair from her face, baring her cheek, which he stroked gently with his thumb. Electra smiled softly, and looked up at him, leaning upward to press her lips to his. Fred sighed, but when he would have deepened the kiss, Electra pulled back, looking at the television. Fred waited until the film ended, and then as Electra sat up stretching he held onto her hands so that they were trapped above her head, and gently pushed her backwards, leaning over her to kiss her gently. Electra slipped her arms around his neck and returned his kiss, opening her mouth when his tongue stroked her bottom lip.

Electra grinned and pulled away slowly, looking to the door in answer to a knock he'd not heard. Another knock sounded, and Fred groaned in despair, pushing himself up onto his knees. Electra giggled as he swore softly, standing up to walk over to the door.

Fred pulled the door open and grinned immediately, hugging his best friend tightly. They jumped up and down screaming like school children before Fred remembered Electra, and pulled back, turning towards where she was now standing with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Is there something you want to tell me Fred? I mean I knew that you came from an openly male background, but shouldn't I know if you're really -"

"I am _not_ homosexual." He said firmly.

"Okay, I understand." Electra said not quite meeting his eye. Fred decided to ignore that, and introduced her to –

"Lee, Lee Jordan." Lee spoke up, walking over to Electra and kissing her hand. "And who are you?" He asked in a smooth voice. Fred grinned at Lee's ability to make everyone around him like him immediately.

"I'm Electra." Electra replied in an equally smooth voice. "Electra Dumbledore Green." Fred smiled at the look on Lee's face as he dropped her hand.

"Electra _Dumbledore _Green… you're going to marry Electra _Dumbledore_?"

Electra smiled and shook her head. "Electra Dumbledore _Green_." She put emphasis on the last part of her name.

Lee turned to him, and grinned, shaking his head. "Man you get all the luck. How come you got to leave school early, have a really good business making loads of money and now, you've got possibly the hottest girl I've ever seen as a fiancée, not to mention the fact that she's Dumbledore's daughter. Some things just aren't fair."

Fred smiled at him smugly leaning back on the wall. Electra had walked over to where he was standing, and so he pulled her into a possessive hug, kissing her quickly on the lips. When he pulled away, her eyes stayed closed for a few seconds. Lee saw this, and Fred's smug smile grew even bigger.

"You know you're better off than I am." He said knocking fists with him. "You've got a beautiful baby girl on the way." Lee looked surprised.

"How did you know? I was just coming to tell you."

"You underestimate the powers of the grapevine. Ginny heard from my mum, who heard from your mum, so she told Electra last time she was here." Lee grinned at him.

"So are you okay about it?" Lee asked. "You know because it's 'Lina."

"Why would I care? You're very lucky Lee." He said sincerely. He'd gone to the Yule Ball with her, but he'd never seen Angelina as anything more than a good friend.

Fred, George and Lee spent the next few hours laughing and swapping stories of the war. Electra was pulled away by Ginny, Hermione and Katie about an hour into the conversation so that they could all get ready for the Ball together. At about five o'clock, Fred checked his watch and swore. He went to get ready himself, and Lee left to do the same. George had gone to his own room to get changed, and when Fred walked back into the living room, and George was playing a zombie game on the X-box. When he pressed START on the keypad, an automated voice said – "Player 2 has entered the game."

The theme of the evening had finally been settled on '50s. This meant tuxes for the 'guys' and 1950's style dresses for the 'gals'.

At six thirty Fred and George apparated to the Burrow. When they arrived, Fred was flabbergasted. Katie looked much like she did at the Yule Ball, and Ginny looked amazing, but the only person he had eyes for was Electra.

**Electra's POV**

The twins were the last to arrive, and although she'd had quite a few "You look amazing." comments, Electra was still apprehensive about what Fred would think of her outfit. Electra was wearing a blue dress that brought out the immense colour of her eyes. The dress was strapless and flared out from the hips to just below the knees. The dress had a wide silk belt that tied around the waist emphasising her slender form and matched the elbow length gloves she was wearing. Her hair was tied back into a French Pleat, and she was wearing a ribbon choker and matching drop earrings. Electra thought that it was all a bit over the top, but Ginny had said that it was a good outfit.

Electra fiddled nervously with the large signet pendant of the Dumbledore household that was connected to the band around her neck. Ginny grinned at her between talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Electra tried to smile back, but it was forced. Electra took deep breaths to keep calm, she wasn't usually nervous but this was an exception. Ever since that morning about two weeks ago when Fred had just held her for a few hours, they'd had hardly any time to themselves because of a whole range of reasons. Electra had thought that maybe Fred had felt able to be around her after what had happened a few weeks ago, but then Lee had arrived.

Still. Electra took in a deep breath and halted her thoughts, knowing the direction in which they would lead.

Hearing the telltale popping sound of apparating Wizards, Electra turned towards the Burrow's kitchen door where Fred and George had just appeared. Smiling apprehensively, Electra was greeted by a beautiful sight. Fred in a shirt and jeans was breath taking, but dressed in a formal 1950's gangster outfit, he was devastatingly handsome. Fred's eyes lit up as he looked at her and the slow drag of his eyes raking over her body brought her back to the first morning they'd met, and Electra found herself blushing profusely in response.

**Ginny's POV**

I looked over to where Electra was fidgeting with her outfit, and smiled at her warmly. Her answering smile was openly forced, but that didn't bother me. I knew that as soon as Fred walked through that door she would be enchanted. That's why I'd spent so much time trying to keep them apart. Well, I don't want them ravishing each other within a month of knowing each other. Well, when I started Operation: Karglen (Luna chose the name) it was just a way of reacquainting myself with an old friend, but then I saw how close they'd become and I felt the need to keep them apart. No offence, but I'd rather not have Electra lose her virginity to Fred before either I lose mine to Harry, or Hermione loses hers to Ron. Shudder, horrible image. _Anyway…_ El's one of my best friends, and I'd rather that she doesn't get hurt… not that Fred would hurt her, but I think, well if she rushes into anything, then… I just don't want. Wait… why am I talking about this? Back to the story…

**Fred's POV**

Fred slid his eyes over Electra's body slowly, and suddenly the tux he was wearing felt too hot. He didn't want to go to the Ball anymore. Fred walked slowly towards Electra, but before he could reach her, his mother stopped to ask her something, to which Electra nodded before brushing past him, causing his body to go into overdrive. Fred turned and watched her leave, aware that he shouldn't follow her because his brother was watching him closely.

"Fred. Electra is going to go and get me a few things from the shed. Do you think you could help her?" Fred grinned at his mother and then forced himself not to run to her, but rather to walk normally until he reached the partially open door to the garden shed.

Fred walked into the small space, and closed the door firmly, letting the lock fall into place. Electra turned quickly, gasping softly and looking up into his eyes. He just stared at her full lips, which were accentuated with a thin layer of lip-gloss. Fred took a few small steps towards her, taking in a deep breath before he reached out a hand to rub his thumb across the smooth skin of her jaw line.

Electra closed her eyes and sighed, opening her mouth slightly. Fred tightened his jaw, forcing himself to kiss her softly and tenderly rather than how he wanted, which was fast, relentless and without control. Electra responded immediately, opening her mouth to his and returning his kiss with all the passion he was attempting to keep under wraps. He couldn't take it anymore, so he grabbed her by the waist with one hand and the back of her neck with the other, and slammed her with more force than he'd intended in to the wall, but she didn't seem to notice, gripping his head and neck tighter and angling his head more firmly to hers.

Fred groaned, stroking his hands along her body, pulling her leg up and cradling it next to his hip as he deepened the kiss further. Electra moaned and the kiss escalated further when Fred suddenly felt Electra pull up her skirt and then wrap her legs tightly around his hips. Sensation flooded through his senses, waking him to the reality of the situation. He pulled back reluctantly breathing hard and leaning forward to rest his forehead on hers. Fred made a buttress around her head with his arms. Electra reached up and brushed his fringe from his eyes, smiling softly with her eyes closed again.

"DID YOU GUYS JUST DO WHAT I THOUGHT YOU GUYS JUST DID!?!" Electra pulled her legs off Fred, and he spun round to see Ginny standing in the doorway to the shed with her arms crossed wearing a horrified expression.

"No we _didn't, _not that it's any of your business." Fred replied coolly, crossing his arms as well. "Anyway, what did you want?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to my friend. My _sixteen_ year old friend." She said, pulling Electra out of the shed like a little girl who's been caught by her mother doing something she shouldn't have been doing. Ginny slammed the door shut behind them, and Fred sat down heavily on a workbench and leant forward, clutching his head in his hands. He hadn't meant to go so far, but…

After a few minutes, Bill came looking for him.

"Hey, mate whatcha doin' in the shed still? I thought I saw Electra up at the house with Gin." He said looking and sounding a little bit concerned. Then his face lightened in understanding, and he pulled a large old piano seat in front of Fred and sat on it. "I know that look." He said softly.

"What look? The one of someone who's just had it spelled out to them how old the girl they're going to marry is?" Bill raised one eyebrow in question. "Fine… the girl they're hopelessly in love with is. Is that better?"

"She's not that young." Bill replied. "You seem to forget. I'm eight years older than Fleur is. I met her when she was only seventeen. Believe me, it wasn't easy for me to find myself in love with someone so young, but we're happily married now, we have a house, jobs and Fleur's pregnant."

"Yeah but it was eas- _What did you just say?" _Fred exclaimed.

"Um… Fleur's having a baby?"

"No, no, _Fleur _got a _job_?" Fred asked incredulously. Bill punched him playfully in the arm and laughed along with him.

"No, but seriously, do you know what I'm trying to say here?" Bill asked him once the laughing had stopped.

"Yeah, so you're a cradle robber too?"

"No-" Bill stopped and thought about it for a few seconds. "Okay, basically yeah, but not exactly." Fred nodded, kind of understanding him.

Bill stood up smiling and so did Fred. "Welcome to the fold girly." He said whacking him hard on the back as they exited the room. "Let's go get a fire whiskey!"

Fred's grin dropped off his face immediately when he walked through the kitchen door. Electra was nowhere to be seen, and Ginny was giving him her best female Weasley death glare. He shuddered inwardly as she beckoned him over to where she was standing in the corner of the room. Fred walked dejectedly over to his younger sister, ready to feel the full extent of her wrath.

"Did you and El…?" she asked him sternly.

"Why don't you ask her? You're _her_ friend." Fred countered, not looking her in the eye.

"And _you're my_ _brother_ Fred. And I've already asked Electra, and she won't give me a straight answer." Ginny said, lowering her tone, her voice getting softer.

Fred sighed and took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair before he said to her slowly "No. Electra and I have _not_ had sex." Fred whispered to her forcefully. "But it's none of your business if we do or not." Gin looked at him softly.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want Electra to rush into anything. If you two go too fast, then she gets hurt…"

"I'm not going to hurt her Ginny, _I promise_" Fred said sincerely. "And I'm going to go as slowly as I can from now on." Fred smiled softly at her and hugged her tightly for a few seconds before he released her. She'd always been his favourite sibling, and he was hers. They'd told each other so many times. Ginny ruffled his hair and patted him on the shoulder, passing him as she said "El likes your fringe." Fred smiled.

Just as he was getting worried that she'd done a runner or something, Electra walked back into the kitchen. Talking to his mother for a few minutes, she managed to avoid his gaze completely, not even sparing him a first glance, let alone a second one.

Once she had finished in her conversation, Fred said something about wanting to talk to Electra, and his mother nodded in understanding. Fred guided her into the lounge, and sat her down on the large sofa. Electra still avoided his gaze.

"Electra…" he said softly brushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear. His hand hovered beside her cheek for a moment before he let it drop back to his side. Looking over at her, he pulled one of her hands into his grasp. "Electra, talk to me… please?"

Electra tried to tug her hand from his unsuccessfully, before saying "I think we should get back, your mother was talking about leaving soon." Fred dropped her hand, shocked at her cold tone.

"Electra?" he asked hurt. Electra stood up, and Fred did so too, pulling her to him so the her body was perfectly aligned with his, and her face was only inches beneath his due to the heels she was wearing. "Electra…" he repeated. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I was just a little shocked by how fast things were going. Fred, you have to understand something… I was always the twin who thought things out before she did them, Janie was always the spontaneous one. I can't become what she was. I can't do that because I don't want to end up having sex with someone I don't love and ruining everything." Fred nodded and hugged her tighter for a moment before releasing her. She needed space and that was what he was going to give her.

"Come on." Fred led Electra back into the kitchen and, once there, made his way over to his brothers. If anyone needed this relationship to have control, it was Electra. The last conversation with her had scared him into action. She'd said she didn't love him, and by god, he was going to make her fall in love with him by the end of the year or he'd chop off his ear and call himself George.


	15. Coma Boy and Green Girl have a Song

**This Song is Fred and Electra's Song, it is playing as they enter the Ballroom.**

**Hero Lyrics**:  
_[Verse 1:]_  
There's a hero if you look inside your heart.  
You don't have to be afraid of what you are.  
There's an answer if you reach into your soul  
and the sorrow that you know will melt away.

_[Chorus:]_  
And then a hero comes along  
with the strength to carry on  
and you cast your fears aside  
and you know you can survive.  
So, when you feel like hope is gone  
look inside you and be strong  
and you'll finally see the truth  
that a hero lies in you.

_[Verse 2:]_  
It's a long road when you face the world alone.  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold.  
You can find love if you search within yourself  
and the emptiness you felt will disappear.

_[Chorus:]_  
And then a hero comes along  
with the strength to carry on  
and you cast your fears aside  
and you know you can survive.  
So, when you feel like hope is gone  
look inside you and be strong  
and you'll finally see the truth  
that a hero lies in you.

_[Bridge:]_  
The Lord knows dreams are hard to follow,  
But don't let anyone tear them away.  
Just hold on, there will be a tomorrow.  
And in time you'll find the way.

_[Chorus:]_  
And then a hero comes along  
with the strength to carry on  
and you cast your fears aside  
and you know you can survive.  
So, when you feel like hope is gone  
look inside you and be strong  
and you'll finally see the truth  
that a hero lies in you.  
That a hero lies in you.

Fred looked down at Electra and smiled warmly.


	16. Well That Changed Quickly! 25!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter 23 – The Ministry Ball**

Electra managed to avoid talking to Fred in any closer conversations, and she was a little happy about that. As they apparated to the Ministry, Fred waited until they were the only people left in the kitchen and then he slipped one of his arms around her waist, and picked her up bridal style. Knowing that it was a silly feeling, Electra still held on tight with her arms around his neck to keep from falling. Electra looked into his eyes that were covered once again by his fringe, so that she couldn't see his expression. This annoyed her slightly, so she took one hand from around his neck and wiped her hand up his forehead to remove the obstruction. The emotion that she found there shocked her a little.

"Electra…" Fred began softly, and she pressed her lips to his and kissed him passionately. When she pulled back, he grinned, before saying – "Maybe we should get going." And then he turned to apparate to the Ball.

When they all arrived at the ministry, wizards at the door took their coats and they were escorted to a goblin who had a big book of names in front of him. As people went past, they would tell him their details and he would tick them off as attended.

As soon as Fred had given the goblin their tickets and they'd walked into the large hall being used as the Ballroom, Electra was called over to a small group by a small but by no means quiet middle-aged woman.

"Electra!" she said warmly when Electra joined her. "There's someone here I'd like you to meet! His name is Sean, and he's _so_ good looking! You two should talk!" she exclaimed, pushing Electra in the direction of the new Irish Quidditch Team Captain.

"Electra!" he said grinning wickedly at her and hugging her tightly. When they pulled apart, he put his arm around her possessively and led her to the bar where they ordered drinks.

Sean and Electra had known each other for her whole life, and he was one of her best friends despite the ten-year age difference.

"I can't tell you how beautiful you've become since I last saw you." Sean said, picking up a strand of her hair and twirling it around his fingers.

Fred's POV

Electra was ignoring him. That statement kept running through Fred's head whilst he stood in the kitchen, watching her closely. As he watched, she turned, and he was able to see her bare neck, curved softly and smoothly. Electra looked so beautiful that he wasn't able to keep his eyes from devouring the sight of her. Well, he couldn't go too far with her, but he was still allowed to look at her. When they decided to make their way to the Ball, Fred purposefully waited until the whole family had left before he approached Electra slowly. He meant to talk to her about it, and began by saying "Electra…" as he picked her up to prevent her from running away from him, but then she pushed his fringe out of his face before kissing him. It was amazing, and when she pulled back, he took a moment to regain his balance before he said reluctantly – "Maybe we should get going." Electra closed her eyes and hugged tighter to him, and so Fred turned, apparating to the Ministry.

You know what happened next, the stuff about the goblin and such, so I won't bore you with the repetition.

Electra was called over to a small group by a small woman who gestured over to a young man, the new Irish Team Captain to be exact. Fred watched as he hugged her tightly and then took her to get a drink with his arm still very much curled around her shoulders. They ordered drinks and then he took a strand of her hair and twirled it around his finger.

Fred balled his hands into tight fists and then made to storm over and confront the guy, but Charlie stopped him.

**Electra's POV**

After a minute or two of banter, Electra felt it necessary to tell Sean how she was in a 'relationship'.

"Listen, Sean I really like you, and you're a really great friend, but I have a fiancé." She said looking at him sceptically. To her surprise, he grinned.

"After last night, so do I!" he exclaimed.

"Who? Did you ask her, or did she ask you?" Electra asked excitedly. Sean shook his head grinning.

"_He_ asked me." He said looking over to where Fred, Bill and Charlie were standing. Electra's mouth dropped wide open.

"He never!" she said surprised. Sean nodded and held up his hand excitedly. Electra did the same, and they compared rings for a few moments before they took sips of their drinks and stood up to walk to the boys.

"Dynamite Nectarinies!" Sean said as they walked over, and Electra began laughing. When they arrived, Sean and Charlie moved away a little to talk privately, and with Bill nowhere to be seen, Electra was left alone with Fred.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked. Electra nodded and they made their way over to the dance floor. A waltz was playing, and so they began to waltz around the dance floor.

One, two three, one, two three, switch hands, one two three, one two three, lift. Electra was good at waltzing, she likes waltzing, and nothing on that dance floor could mess up her footwork, except for the lift.

When Fred picked her up and spun her around above his head, his hands holding her waist tightly to stop her from falling, her breath caught in her throat. Memories of Janie's face as she spoke to her of hoping for an invitation to the Yule Ball from Fred, talking of her expectations of how it would feel when he lifted her into the air. He returned her to the floor and began to dance again, but wrenched away from him, putting the back of her hand to her forehead and walked quickly towards the doors to the terrace which had been created specially for the occasion. Electra needed air.

Making her way through the garden, she passed a few different couples before she found a small stream near the rear of the garden, which she crossed to sit down on a bench in a secluded corner of the terrace. Rubbing her arms, she took in quick shallow breaths and tried to calm down a little. Electra jumped slightly as someone sat down next to her, and she moved down the seat as far as possible.

Suddenly a hand enclosed hers and she looked up, startled. Fred was looking down at her, with a sad look on his face, partially obscured by the slight absence of light in the area in which they were sitting. Electra pulled her hand out of his grip and then hugged him tightly, closing her eyes as she felt his arms close around her. Tears began to spill and Fred pulled her onto his lap, rocking her backwards and forwards until she calmed slightly. Fred held her cradling her head as she buried her face into his neck. When the sobbing slowed and faded to nothing, Fred finally pulled away. Electra expected that he would ask her why she was crying, and that wasn't something she could answer at that moment.

"Are you okay?" he asked searching her face for a response. Electra nodded slowly after a moment of hesitation. "D'you wanna go home?" he asked cupping the side of her face. Again, she nodded. Fred nodded too and leant in to plant a series of small kisses on her eyelids. It was strangely comforting. Then he kissed her lips gently and tenderly before moving his head down to kiss a path of slow open-mouthed kisses along her jaw line, stopping at the top of her neck. The sensation as he took in a deep breath, taking in the scent of her perfume was sweet and amazing. "Still wanna go home?" She nodded again and he sucked her neck gently, biting down slightly.

Her breath caught in her throat and Fred pulled away.

"Shit!" he said sharply, but quietly.

"What?" Electra asked him, confused.

Fred swore again, moving her neck into the light so that he could inspect it. Electra looked up at him with no clue as to what was wrong. "I think Ginny might just kill me you know." He said looking at her with an apologetic look on his face.

Electra stood up and headed to the bathrooms to see what was wrong. On the way, many people stared at her, and when she got there she saw why. Electra had a hickey the size of a golf ball on her neck. Electra looked at it, but from whichever angle she did, it never looked any smaller. Panicking slightly, she cupped the side of her neck, covering the bruise before she went quickly in search of Ginny.

Ginny was in the midst of a group made up of the whole Weasley clan and their corresponding partners. Electra tried to get her alone, but Ginny refused. After trying the other girls in the group, and failing, Electra enlisted the help of Charlie and Sean, who were all too understanding of her problem.

"Electra! ELECTRA!" Spinning, she tried to find a quick exit and Fred, but before she could leave the group, she was literally tackled by a witch who looked like the joker. You know the new joker? Well she had tears streaming down her face and that, coupled with the huge amounts of make-up she was wearing made her look like that. "Electra!" she said sobbing. Electra was shocked that the woman hadn't made much of a scene, with only the Weasleys watching she hadn't acquired much of a crowd.

"Yes Hannah?" Electra said when she was able to stand up.

"I can't do the presentation…" Joker Gir- I mean _Hannah_ said sobbed.

"Why?" Electra asked not having a clue about what the woman was on about.

"I can- I can't stand up there and give a presentation about the people from the DA!" she cried. "I have to say a mini bio of everyone, even those who're _deaad!" _she drew out the last word, sobbing.

"So, what do you want my help for?"

"You have to promise you'll help me Electra." Hannah said still sobbing. Electra nodded and said okay. Suddenly, the crying stopped and a broad smile grew across the woman's face. "Great! Come on, you're on in a minute!" She said excitedly before pulling Electra off towards the stage.

Ten minutes later she was standing in front of a quiet room, ready to announce the mini biographies. Electra began with Professor Dumbledore, and was in full flow before she stopped, trying not to choke, but sadness wasn't blocking her throat, suppressed laughter was.

"Fred sorry, _Alfred_ Weasley.

Age: 20 Years.

Date of Birth: The 15th of April 1988.

Fred, the Co-Creator of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was once one of the foremost _entrepreneurs _of our time, but during the recent War was tragically taken from his fam-" Electra couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. When she had recovered, along with the majority of the audience who knew that Fred was very much still alive, she continued. "Taken from his family at a tender age. A copy of his death certificate can be seen behind me. After threw months of a comatose state, however, young Mr Weasley was able to recover, and was given a second birth certificate entitling him the… _last son of Mr and Mrs Weasley." _The last few words were slower as Electra tried to understand what this meant. Electra looked p slowly from the paper she was reading, shocked and looked at the equally shocked faces of Fred and his family. Then she looked over to the person now referred to as the fourth son of the Weasleys.

George stared back, his face devoid of colour.

**Sorry, needed to be done, I was tying to figure out ways to avoid it, but it couldn't be done. Until next time folks!**


	17. Poll

_Hello, so i have written two possible chapter 26s. One is kind of M and one is T, i have a poll, and need people to choose whether they think that it should be M or T. This would help me massively,_

_Thank you for your time, it is appreciated._

_I would also like to point out, for ila who reviewed anonymously, Electra is _**16** _which i thought i'd made clear earlier in the story. If that wasn't clear then i'm sorry. Oh, and the trio is 18 now... Harry's birthday is coming up._


	18. Quick Note and Brandy

_Sorry for writing yet another annoying note, but this is because i was reviewed with an answer to my poll. Right now the poll is neck and neck, so if you want to take part, buit don't have an account, review this and i'll put it in the poll myself. _

_Thank you for your time, it is appreciated._

_Sneak Preview_

"So, as it now states in the law, Electra and _George_ must marry rather than Electra and _Fred._ We realise that this will be awkward in the first stages of the engagement, but we hope that with Ministry intervention, this will all go as smoothly as possible." Fred read the note he had recieved from a Ministry Official on his way out of the Ballroom. After a moment, he passed it to George, who rwead it and passed it to Electra, then Katie.

"There is **no**way that i am going to marry Electra!" George said angrily when they arrived at the Twins' apartment. "No offence!!" he added quickly in Electra's direction.

"None taken. Right now, what i think we all need is a good shot of brandy, and some good ideas about how to get out of this thing!" Electra said, already taking the bottle out of the cabinet as Fred crossed to the cabinet holding glasses.


	19. Flashbacks and Weddings

**Well, last chapter shocked me! I was sitting behind the librarian's desk in my school (I know… I'm a geek…) and typing out the last few sentences of the chapter when my hands just **_**typed**_** it. It really just came out and startled me, but on with the story, sorry…**

**Disclaimer… do you really think I'm JK Rowling? No, neither do I.**

_**Six Days Later**_

"Kathleen Genevieve Bell, do you take George Kieran Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Katie replied enthusiastically, looking up at George with a happy glint in her eye. Katie was wearing a floor length white dress with detailed embroidery across a thick ribbon tied around her waist. Her hair flowed over one side of her head, and tumbled in gentle curls over her right shoulder.

"George Kieran Weasley, do you take Kathleen Genevieve Bell to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." George replied equally happy. George was wearing a classic looking black tuxedo. His shirt was white and he was wearing a black tie. For the first time since Electra had met him, his hair was cropped to about three inches long on all sides, and he had combed it so that it fell flat against his head, covering his ruined ear. All in all, he looked very handsome in his outfit.

"The exchanging of these rings symbolises the…" The vows continued, the registrar's voice ringing loudly and clearly, echoing slightly through the large hall. The low drone of the middle aged man's voice continued as Electra stood reliving the seemingly short days that had followed the Ministry Ball and the knowledge that George had become the fourth son. The aftermath of that realisation had been shock, followed by immediate bargaining.

Smiling lopsidedly, Electra let herself remember the hours in which Fred, Katie, George and herself had tried incessantly to find a way around the predicament they had found themselves in.

"_We could leave the country?" Fred suggested, exasperated after the hours they'd already spent trying in vain to develop a solution. He tried to inject some enthusiasm into the idea, with - "I've always wanted to live in America, it would be quite warm I suppose." Electra grinned at Fred's half-hearted attempt at humour. _

"_I think someone would notice if you go and clean out 'Vault a la Fred' you know." Katie said chuckling slightly from where she was sitting infront of George, and hugging his left arm closer to her in a comforting gesture towards him. _

"_I Know!" George said with a genuinely excited tone to his voice. The others looked over towards him, hoping for something good. "We could… nah." He trailed off sadly. _

"_What Georgina?" Electra asked innocently from where she was sitting near Fred. George leant over so that he was able to reach him, and shoved his twin, looking at him incredulously._

"_You told her?" George exclaimed as Electra pulled Katie away from him and proceeded to explain the remark to her._

_Katie burst out laughing and within seconds the laughter had spread to Electra, and they were trying hard not to collapse completely. Suddenly, Fred came up with an ingenious idea, and Electra and Katie managed to sober quickly with the prospect. _

"_Why don't we get married?" he asked George grinning at him happily._

"_I can think of a few reasons." George said slowly with a hint of fake sadness in his voice. "You _do_ know how I love you Fred, but it would be frowned upon by our peers." This was just too much, for Electra and Katie, and the two of them fell about in renewed fits of giggles. This time Fred and George were laughing along with them._

"Electra?" Electra looked up to see the registrar looking down at her with a questioning look in his deep grey eyes, echoing softly throughout the rest of his old kindly face. Electra glanced sideways to Fred, his own emerald green eyes slightly masked by the fringe he had refused to comb back, and the side of his mouth twitched slightly into a small comforting smile.

Electra took in a long deep breath before looking again to the registrar who smiled at her before looking down at his service book and repeating the aforementioned question.

"Electra Alexis Kathryn Imogene Dumbledore-Green, do you take Jasper Alfred Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked slowly, looking to make sure that she was definitely listening this time he asked. Electra blinked twice in surprise before leaning towards him and saying in a low voice -

"But his name's Fred!"

"I'm called Fred, but my _real_ first name's Jasper." Fred said quietly, a definite smile gracing his lips as he continued to look at the registrar. Electra had to repress a smile of her own. Somehow, whenever she'd taken quizzes with Ginny and Luna, the first letter of the name of her future groom was always J. Some of those quizzes work after all…

"I do…" Electra answered quickly when she realised she was regressing into her own thoughts once more, and smiled at the man. He returned her smile warmly then moved his gaze to Fred.

"Jasper Alfred Weasley, do you take Electra Alexis Kathryn Imogene Dumbledore-Green to be your lawfully wedded wife?" he asked loudly with obvious compassion in his voice.

"I do." Fred said looking down at Electra, still smiling.

"_No, you dolt, if _you _get married to Katie, and _I _get married to Electra, then none of us will have to get married!" Fred said, attempting to make sense as he explained his theory to them all grinning at his idea. All three of the others stopped for a moment to try to comprehend what he was trying to say. Finally, after a few minutes, Katie took it upon herself to speak._

"_Um… did you just say that if we all get married…?" she asked with confusion evident in her voice._

"_Then none of us would have to get married to the others, yeah." Fred replied, making circles with his hands to gesture the 'go on' signal._

"_OOOOHHHH!" George, Electra and Katie exclaimed understanding what Fred was attempting to converse._

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The registrar said to the two couples standing in front of him, closing his service book and clasping his hands together in front of him, smiling as they took him by his word. Cheering erupted throughout the large hall as George and Katie, Fred and Electra kissed passionately. After about ten seconds of catcalling, George and Katie broke apart, but Fred kept hold of Electra when she would have pulled back, holding her tightly against him as he kissed her deeply.

Four days to the wedding: Dress Shopping

"_So, what's gonna happen with Fred once you're, you know _hitched_ an' all?" Katie asked Electra through the curtains of the dressing room. Electra was trying on a white strapless silk dress which followed the curves of her body to her mid thighs, where it flowed outwards slightly, pooling at the floor and glided behind her into a long train. _

"_What d'you mean?" Electra asked trying to negotiate the zipper along the awkward area halfway up her back, which she always had trouble zipping up. "Could you zip me up?" she asked in discomfort when her hands got tired of pulling._

"You_ know…" Katie said whilst opening the curtain in a flourish help Electra work the zip all the way up her back to the base of her shoulder blades. _

"_Do you mind? If you keep talking about this, I may well throw up!" Ginny called obviously disgusted from within a dressing room to the left of Electra's. After a second, she pulled the curtain across. "W-o-w! Electra! You look _amazing_!" she said in shock. Ginny looked beautiful, in a full length ivory dress with thick straps that showed off the extent of her long legs with a slit which came to her knee. _

"_So do you!" Electra exclaimed before the pair of them began twirling around in front of the large mirror to see the volume of the dresses._

"_What were you saying before?" Hermione asked, leaving her own dressing room, wearing a matching bridesmaid's dress. After a moment, Angelina, Luna, Fleur, and Mrs Weasley, who was shopping for a Mother-Of-The-Groom outfit, joined her in their own garments._

"_Oh, just that it seems to me that Fred's shoes have been getting a little bigger of late**, since Electra came onto the scene." Katie said, laughing slightly, smoothing down the waist of her long gown and turning sideways to see the side reflection in the large communal mirror at the far end of the fitting rooms._

"_So, what can you tell about a man by his feet?" Electra asked, looking up from inspecting the hem of her dress in the smaller mirror displayed in her fitting room, at the group of women suppressing smiles behind her. _

"_Just that the size of a man's feet tell the size of his…" Ginny said, gesturing slowly downwards with her hands and wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Electra's jaw dropped dramatically, and Ginny laughed for a second before she regained her composure._

"_Oh, zat was just a silly leetle rumour made up by clowns." Fleur said with fake indignation, which forced them all to burst out laughing._

"_Luckily for Harry!" Angelina said quickly, trying not to laugh. This time, Electra joined in with the raucous laughter for a few moments nervously before she trailed off, biting her lip._

"_Mrs Weasley…" Electra asked softly. Mrs Weasley looked up from where she was scolding the girls for laughing. It wasn't his fault that he had strangely small feet._

"_Yes dear?" she replied with a hint of worry in her voice. The other girls _nay women_ looked to see what was wrong, all reacting instinctively to the tone in her voice._

"_Um, you know, _sex_, right?" Electra asked, peeking around the corner of her curtain, hiding most of her face. This didn't stop them from seeing the mixture of panic, embarrassment, and innocence. Hermione sighed deeply._

"_Oh honey, haven't you ever talked to anyone about this?" she asked warily. Electra shook her head, and received seven understanding looks._

"_Do you want to ask us about it?" Angelina called through the fitting room, as they all changed back into their own clothes._

"_Um…" Electra replied quietly, embarrassed._

"_I'm guessing that's a yes Ange." Katie called back to her best friend. _

_They left the dressing rooms, bought the dresses using the money they'd been given by Fred and George. Katie's job as a reporter wasn't paying a huge amount, and Electra didn't have one, so the twins were paying for the wedding independently. Dumbledore's portrait had offered to pay, but then was reminded of the fact that he was technically dead, so all his money was tied up in trust for when Electra was 18. As they were leaving the shop, Katie and Ginny threw arms around Electra as the group made their way to a small coffee shop for a drink and a talk._

_When they arrived, they ordered a slice of chocolate temptation cheesecake and a hot chocolate each*, and then they chose to sit at a large, secluded table to talk to Electra._

_Electra sat blushing profusely and not meeting any of their gazes as they began to give her "the talk"._

"Cut it out Fred, you've got your honeymoon for that stuff, right now, we need to _partay_!" Lee called, whooping from the front row of red quilted chairs, and Electra began to blush, and she pushed Fred away lightly. He complied begrudgingly, keeping his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. Looking around, she was shocked and amazed at the twin's sheer awesome organising powers as their surroundings changed suddenly from having gold and white drapery and red chairs to being full of deep red and gold, the colours of the Gryffindor House. There was a collective gasp as Fred and George's new and improved fireworks flooded the area. Fred held Electra close to him again, as they watched dragons and winged pigs, Catherine wheels and traditional poppers take off, launching into the air above them.

_Two days to the Wedding: The Apartment_

"_So, we've decided. We're having as many fireworks as you can stuff into a caravan, and the best grub you can get in a day." Fred said, dropping his planning book on to the table heavily and slumping tiredly in his chair as they all sat finalising the details of the wedding._

"_I've ordered the cake already, so that's out of the way." George said, happy that he'd done that before they'd come to it on the agenda. They all looked at him warily, and he said reassuringly. "The cake is nice, don't worry, it's _very_ tasteful."_

"_Well… anyway, now that _Georgina's _chosen the cake, we can get on to the bands." Fred said mockingly to his brother. George stuck his tongue out at him childishly. _

"_Oh, that's sorted. I have a few friends who could do it, just have to invite them." Electra said quickly, hoping not to get asked about who was coming._

"_Who're your mates? I mean, no offence, but Celestina Warbeck isn't the best choice for our wedding." George asked gently._

"_Um, well, The Weird Sisters, Wandage, Clean Glass Wand, Kay Simson and Lauren Lune." Electra said, doodling on the paper in front of her. "They okay?" she asked nonchalantly. Fred leant over the table quickly, and kissed Electra tenderly on the lips. _

The speeches were placed between courses, and when it came to Fred and George's speeches, they were, as usual, very entertaining.

"…so, I have to say that I have to be the luckiest man alive at this moment… I mean, the girl knows The Weird Sisters!" Fred said with a flourish of his hand as he ended his speech. Laughter sounded around the room before clapping broke out.

George unveiled the cake, and there was a collective gasp as the room set eyes on the wedding cake, a large multi-tier chocolate fondant cake (courtesy of GÜ).

Once the guests had finished dessert, which was delicious, everyone stood up, and looked around before the chairs and tables were whisked away from the floor and suddenly sofas and comfortable chairs appeared on all sides of a large dance floor.

"Ready for your first dance?" Fred asked softly, kissing Electra on the cheek gently.

"I've danced before you know." Electra replied quickly, laughter evident in her smooth voice.

"Not as a married woman you haven't." Fred said grinning in return for her laughter and pulled Electra into the middle of the room with one hand on the small of her back, one clasping hers. He pulled her into his arms, and took up the leading position next to Katie and George. The music began to play out, and the two couples began to waltz around the dance floor.

"You smell amazing." Fred told Electra softly before he released her left hand, and putting both of his on her waist, lifted her above his head and spun in a half-circle.

"Um… thanks?" Electra wasn't too sure how to respond to that, and seeing her confusion, Fred decided to take the opportunity whilst she was preoccupied with her thoughts, and leant down, kissing her slowly and deeply. Whooping and cheering broke out around the two of them. Fred broke off the kiss after a few moments, and he grinned at her lopsidedly.

"I can't wait to see how you smell tonight." He said slyly, and then once again, he leant down to kiss Electra, only this time he lingered a moment, kissing her on the cheek softly.

That night…

"_That, _was truly amazing!" Electra cried out happily, grinning up at Fred as he carried her in his arms quickly across the threshold and into the house, which they were going to spend their honeymoon in. It was a picturesque cottage in Devon, which overlooked the green fields and rolling hills surrounding it. It was beautifully situated, and they both agreed that it was the perfect honeymoon spot. When Fred arranged her more firmly in his arms, and began to ascend the stairs, which faced the front door, Electra's heart began to race.

Fred set Electra down so that she was standing on the soft cream carpet of the bedroom and turned her to face him in one swift movement. Taking in a deep breath, Fred bent slightly to kiss her softly on the lips. Electra returned the kiss tentatively, and moved her hands slowly along Fred's arms to clutch the nape of his neck. As she did so, Fred stroked his hands from the small of her back, one to the base of her skull, the other to rest just below her shoulder blades, pressing her lightly to him. Electra pushed closer, and pulled Fred's head down further, angling his mouth more firmly against hers.

Walking slowly backwards, still kissing Fred, until the back of her legs pressed against the end of the bed, and pushed them back so that her legs were off the edge of the bed. The bed sank deeply under their combined weight. Fred pulled away, staring down at her with an expression clouding his eyes. As she arched her back, Fred's pupils dilated as his eyes made a slow sweep of her upper body. Slipping her arms beneath herself, she found the zip at the middle of her back, and began to pull it down, but Fred stopped her when it'd reached halfway.

"Let me do that." He whispered, placing her hands on the cover beside her shoulders, and moving his own hands to where hers had been. As he dragged the zip down, he leant low over her and inhaled deeply at her throat.

Electra wrapped her arms around Fred's neck and tugged his head up to hers. Their lips touched for a brief second before he pulled away, and stood up, taking a few steps backwards. Standing up, Electra felt the dress slip down her body, pooling on the floor, leaving her wearing a dark green corset top with matching knickers. Fred looked away from her, putting his head in his hands as he sat down on a chair in the corner of the room.

"Fred?" Electra asked softly, walking hesitantly over to where he was sitting, and putting a hand on his shoulder. He sighed and shook his head, looking up at her through his fringe. Smoothing it out of his face, Electra looked into his emerald green eyes. "Fred what is it?" She asked softly.

"Electra… we can't do this." Fred said slowly, looking sadly up at her, searching her eyes for emotions there.

"Why?" Electra asked. Fred sighed and looked away for a moment as if trying to work out what to say to her.

"Well." He said, taking in a deep breath. "You have to understand what I'm trying to say here. So, I didn't lose my virginity-" Electra gasped, and he smiled lopsidedly before carrying on. "_Listen_, okay?" Electra nodded, her eyes still wide. "I didn't lose my virginity, until I was nearly 18." She released the breath she'd had pent up. "_George _didn't until we were about 19. All my friends waited until they'd left school to do it, so did I… I just left earlier, anyway, I want you to understand that I don't want to force you into anything you're not ready for." Fred finished. Pulling Electra onto his lap, he tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear, looking into her eyes. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?" he asked. Electra nodded after a moment.

"You don't want to sleep with me because I'm too young?" she asked softly. Fred took a moment to think about it, and then nodded slowly, staring into her eyes. Electra kissed him softly on the lips. "You want to wait until I've left school?" she added, and Fred nodded again, and ran his hands along her sides, kissing her deeply. Electra felt him grow against her hip, and swung her legs around, so that she was straddling his hips, and kissed him again. "Are you sure you can wait?" Electra asked, rubbing against him gently. Fred groaned, and pulled her closer to him, thrusting at her as he buried his head in her neck again.

"Not if you keep doing that." He bit out unsteadily, taking in short sharp breaths.

_***Based on the best cheesecake shop in the world, The Blue River Café in Ilford, London. It's tucked away, but if you can go there, then I suggest you do, it's amazing.**_

_****Euphemism, like "his trousers have had to be let out slightly". **_

_**My brother's name is Will, but his real first name is something different, which is where I got the Jasper thing.**_

**_Dresses are on the bottom of my profile. Just scroll down to view._**


	20. Happy Birthday Fred!

**Disclaimer… do you really think I'm JK Rowling? No, neither do I.**

**This is my first lemon, so don't be too harsh...  
**

**IMPORTANT: THIS CHAPTER IS PURE LEMON!  
**

**_One and a half years later._**

Electra pushed Fred onto the bed, kissing him passionately as he slid his hands roughly up her thighs. Moving her head to Fred's neck, she nuzzled it gently and he flipped her onto her back, kissing her neck roughly, as his hands slid up the shirt she was wearing to cup her breasts.

Electra gasped as his palms created friction against her nipples through her bra, and Fred grinned against her lips as she arched her back to his questioning hands and closed her eyes. He pulled his hands away, and smoothed Electra's dyed brown hair from her face before he trailed open mouthed kisses across her jaw and down her neck, licking along her collarbone as he unbuttoned the over long checkered shirt which she was wearing, and slid it from down her arms.

Still smiling, he kissed the swell of her right breast and licked up to her lips again, where he hovered and drew back slightly when she tried to close the distance between them. Electra opened her eyes and frowned at him.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

"Nothing." he replied, before kissing her softly. After a year and a half, he was still amazed that she was his wife.

Electra moaned and slid one of her hands into his hair, pulling his mouth more firmly against hers. Fred's tongue traced her soft bottom lip, and he sucked it gently, before moving his hand behind her back to release the clasp of her strapless bra, as her free hand moved down the back of his t-shirt.

Electra gasped when Fred's finger and thumb moved to her nipple and squeezed, before he scooted down to suckle it gently. Her back arched and he took the opportunity to remove her shirt completely.

"I love you El." Fred whispered into her ear before taking her earlobe between his lips as his hand continued to rub her hardened pink nipple. After a few seconds, his head moved to her stomach, where Fred kissed just below her bellybutton and trailed his tongue along the edge of her jeans.

Electra pulled Fred's head back up to her lips and opened her mouth to his kiss as she began to pull his t-shirt up and his hands left her momentarily as she tugged it completely over his head, then her hands roamed the tight muscles of his chest and stomach.

It was Electra's turn to grin as Fred groaned when her hand teased his straining fly, and she popped the button of his trousers. She was about to slide her hand beneath the waistband when Fred caught it and brought the hand up, along with her other one to rest in his hair.

Placing wet open mouthed kissed down her chest and stomach again, he flicked her jeans open and pulled her zipper down as he kissed lower. Electra's hips bucked uncontrollably as he licked her through her underwear.

After a few minutes, Fred moved back up Electra's body so that he was lying beside her.

He silenced her cry of protest with a kiss and leant his forehead against hers, sliding his thumb beneath her knickers and began rubbing her clit, watching her reaction as he slid a finger into her wet heat. Electra's back arched and he bent down, swirling his tongue around her hardened peak before taking it into his mouth.

Electra cried out and clutched at the bed posts to anchor herself as she came closer and closer to release.

Fred pumped a second finger into her, and then a third, pulling back to watch her. Once Fred began to rub her clit again with his thumb as he pumped, it wasn't long before she was moaning and crying out beneath a veil of hair, her head thrashing on the pillows as she came against his hand.

"Wow..." Electra gasped when she finally came down from the high. She'd never felt anything like that before, and if _that_ was what it felt like with just his fingers...

"We're not done yet El." Fred replied from where his head was now resting on her stomach.

Suddenly, he slid down and began to lick her softly, before plunging his tongue into her. Electra arched her back, desperately seeking friction against him. Fred stopped suddenly when she began to moan louder than before, pulled her trousers and knickers down her legs and left her squirming against him as he lay next to her.

Enjoying the view of a _very_ naked Electra squirming and wimpering gently below him, he didn't notice Electra's roaming hand, until she was cupping his erection through the fabric of his boxers. It was Fred's turn to sqirm as she pushed up onto an elbow and kneaded her palm against him gently.

"Electra." Fred groaned, clutching her hand and pulling it away from his straining flesh.

"Yes Fred?" Electra asked, enjoying his reaction to her. Fred kissed her palm before kissing her deeply again, his tongue slipping effortlessly between her lips. After a moment, he pulled back so that he could look into her blue eyes, blackened by desire.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, brushing her hair from her face once more. Electra bit her lip and nodded slowly. Fred searched her eyes to be certain, and what he saw there was a mixture of lust and love.

Electra kissed him slowly and deeply, her hands moving to the waistband of his trousers, pushing them down along with his boxer shorts.

Fred flung them onto the floor, and returned his lips to Electa's as he widened her legs, and slowly entered her inch by inch, stopping at resistance, before gently pushing through.

Electra gasped and he stopped once more, waiting for the pain to stop. Electra pushed closer until they were completely joined, and then pulled back. The feeling was amazing.

Fred continued the pace, quickening it gradually, until he took over completely, pumping in and out of her at an alarming rate.

When Electra came against him, and he could feel her inner walls clenching around him, Fred came fast and hard. The pleasure was incredible.

"Happy Birthday." Electra whispered into his ear, lightly nipping the lobe.

**Okay... so that was officially the _last _chapter of Fred's Happiness... hope it wasn't that bad, and hope it was worth the wait.**


End file.
